Fangs and Scales
by Kat with Shamrocks
Summary: Arthur, a lonely naga who thinks he is the last of his kind, finds an unhatched egg in the middle of the thick forest he lives in. He takes the egg and happily raises this child on his own, naming him Alfred; and he loves him so much. Sadly, one day Alfred and Arthur are captured by a strong werewolf clan; and this only sparks a series of ups and downs in their lives. UKUS CanAme
1. The Egg

**This is a Roleplay between Perfect1Up and I; and Beta'd by Kaylm Iditra.**

**She is Arthur, I'm Alfred~**

**Warning: This is NOT for kids! This is rated 'M' for reasons! If you can't stand NagaXNaga actions, then I recommend you turn around now.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

* * *

**Prologue~**

* * *

A soft and long hissing was heard from a deep cave in the forest, one that scared any creatures that passed by it. The monstrous creature who hissed was known as Arthur Kirkland, a half man-half snake who lived alone in the deep forest. He was a carnivorous creature who made it to the deep cold forest of Siberia on a ship from his home island of England. He was so cold right now, since it was the early weeks of spring and the snow was still at the mouth of his cave. Hunger growled from his stomach, since he had been forced to lie in his cave for many months with his egg; which he assumed had died because of the unforgiving cold weather. Temptation to eat the unborn hatchling filled him, even though he had been waiting and caring for this fetus for so long.

Arthur moved around to try to get comfortable in his neatly made nest, which he made from stolen clothes, leaves, and hay. Arthur had only one blanket for him and his egg, and he knew that this small warmth could not helping either of them. Arthur felt like a complete moron in the cold, wishing he had left to go south for the winter; but he had no way of transferring the egg safely. Arthur looked at his egg and sighed, feeling as if his efforts for hatching this egg was a fail and was a lost hope. He was now sadly the last of his species, and when was able to make an egg so that he could reproduce with this child and repopulate their species. Arthur felt a few tears fall from his dead emerald green eyes, wishing his unborn mate had hatched in fall instead of still remaining inside the shell. Arthur was surely becoming hopeless as seconds passed by, thinking this was the end of his mysterious species. Arthur started to close his heavy eyes, feeling a cold sleep start to take over his abused body and force it into a deep slumber.

Arthur did not know how long he slept, but he was awoken by something poking him and moving against his tail. The sudden pinch made Arthur snap his eyes open and look at whatever creature had to nerves to dare bother a sleeping naga. To his surprise he saw the endless white snow had melted, the warmth of summer filled his cave, and his egg was moving back and forth slowly. Arthur jumped in excitement and then he pressed his clawed hands on the egg, feeling the baby inside of it wiggling and trying to escape its cage.

"Come now, little one, you have kept me waiting long enough," Arthur hissed softly with a smile on his lips, watching as the creature inside began to try and become free. Arthur began to become too impatient to wait a day for the baby to exit the egg, but he knew it could possibly damage the baby. Arthur saw the side of the egg slowly start to crack, seeing the outline of the creature's small hands trying to break away the thin shell.

"You can do it, poppet," Arthur said, twisting his long green tail around the egg. Arthur watched his beloved and precious egg carefully, feeling the baby's warmth radiating through the thin eggshell and the movements from inside the egg. Arthur made a soft hissing sound that did not sound too threatening, feeling his happiness over take the pain of months of hunger.

"Poppet…come now, love," Arthur whispered before his forked tongue started sticking out of his mouth, resting on his pale lips. Suddenly Arthur heard the eggshell cracking, making the naga male smile because he knew the clock was ticking until the child would be born.

Arthur watched the egg closely, hearing the cracking noises become more and more frequent as the baby inside tried harder to enter the world. The naga felt his heart soar, gently shifting the egg closer so he could be close to the child as he was born. Arthur had never felt so happy in his life before, even being in the icy land of Siberia could not dampen this event.

"You can make it, poppet... Show me how strong you are," he whispered to the egg, hoping the child would soon show his face. Arthur was tired of waiting and hoping. His mate was so close, making his heart beat erratically. Crooning over the egg that had consumed so much of Arthur's life and attention, the naga moved the blanket, getting ready to wrap the child in it once he was born.

In the crack of the egg, soon a small pale hand was starting to push away some of the shells, though he could not get most of it. Arthur felt the brushing of a slimy hand grabbing hold of one of his scales before it retreated back into the shell. Arthur could hear a pained whimpering from the small creature inside, which was followed by a soft hissing noise.

"Shh, it's okay, poppet... Don't hide," Arthur whispered, placing a hand on the egg and rubbing it gently. He didn't want to scare the poor child. The naga hummed softly, curling around the egg and trying to coax the small child out. "You've been hiding for too long, love..."

Arthur frowned as he waited for the child to feel more comfortable. He knew the small creature would not come out unless it felt safe. The naga tried whispering, cooing gently and making his voice as nonthreatening as possible. "Come now, poppet. Do you not want to see the world?"

The small hand came back out and was followed by another, both starting to try and pull apart the shell without much progress. Arthur could feel the child start to use his head to ram against the shell, followed by a loud squeal of pain when he hit his soft head against the shell hard enough that he made contact with Arthur's tail. The small creature whimpered, his small blue tail still coiled inside of the broken egg. The infant hissed softly, his small hands softly digging into Arthur's scales.

Arthur chuckled softly, using his other hands to carefully break the shell a little more. He made it easier for the small infant to break out himself, moving his hand to touch the small hands on his tail. "You can do it, poppet. Show me how strong you are," he encouraged. The naga watched the other with a smile, finding it cute how hard he tried.

The baby naga tried for a few seconds before he released a loud cry to show his discomfort. He whipped his tail out of the shell and ended up wrapping it around Arthur's wrist, though the hold was weak.

Arthur grew worried at the weak hold, quickly breaking the shell enough for Arthur to remove the infant safely from the egg. The naga tossed the shell behind him, holding the baby naga in his arms and wrapping the blanket around him, cleaning him off. He was so small and looked so upset. "Shh, it's okay poppet. I'm here now, love."

Arthur continued holding the infant, rocking him gently and trying to calm him down. The older naga sighed when he realized the baby would soon be hungry. Arthur would have to find something the child would eat.

The child wiggled and hissed softly before he relaxed and cuddled into the warm blanket Arthur had given him. The infant snake stopped releasing an angry hiss and started giving out more of a purr, showing his happiness at being surrounded by the warm fuzzy fabric. The smaller naga began to make more human-like noises, sounding much like a baby.

Arthur hissed softly, curling up in his nest with the infant in his arms. The naga looked down at the small creature in his hold, looking thoughtful. "Hmm, you need a name, poppet... Will you help me?" Arthur chuckled as the infant appeared more responsive and active. "Well, lets try some names..."

The infant naga looked at Arthur like the man said nothing but gibberish, and soon his eyes turned from the gray glazed newborn look to his natural eye color, a softly captivating sapphire blue. The small naga looked at Arthur questionably, making soft bubbling sounds and messing with his hands as if he has never seen them before.

Arthur smiled softly as the little child started to play with his hands, looking at them curiously. The naga found it adorable and leaned down, kissing the infant's head.

"Hmm, what do you think of 'Alfred', poppet? A strong name for sure a little fighter such as yourself," Arthur closed his eyes, holding back a yawn unsuccessfully. The older naga was tired.

"Why don't we sleep, love?" Arthur rearranged the infant as he laid down, watching the child as he got comfortable. "We have a big day tomorrow. There is so much you need to learn..." Another soft kiss was placed of the child's head as Arthur fought to stay awake. He managed to stay up until he made sure the other had fallen asleep.

* * *

There you have it! My awesome beta is currently going over the millions of pages of Roleplay we sent her!

Please show Perfect1Up and Kaylm Iditra support and love!

Thank you all!


	2. Big Brother and The Wolves

**Chapter one of 'Fangs and Scales'**

**This a roleplay between the beautiful and amazing Perfect1Up and the lazy Kats_with_Shamrocks, Beta'd by sweet and lovely Kaylm Iditra!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

**Warning:Not much in this chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter One_

* * *

The morning sun kissed the forest, plants and rocks sparkling in the bright light. Deep in a cave that rested deep in the forest, slept a large beast that haunted the nightmares of all poor humans who have heard of it's name. These kinds of creatures that eat humans whole, possess long fangs, and slither in the dark to capture the sad and useless human lives. Arthur Kirkland slept in his nest, peacefully dreaming and thinking about what he would like to do today; after all, his preserved mate was about to be ripe enough to take.

Suddenly, a warm body crashed on Arthur's, causing the British naga to be forced awake by a sixteen year old naga by the name of Alfred. Ahappy and loud laugh followed Alfred's attack, and a big smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Artie! Wake up already!" Alfred groaned in his caretaker's ear.

Arthur grunted at the sudden impact, not at all phased by the younger naga's antics. He was used to such awakenings by this point, only lazily turning over toward Alfred and opening his eyes slowly. He snorted, yawning lightly in the younger naga's face before closing his eyes again. "What is it, Alfred?" Arthur didn't appreciate being woken up so early, but he knew Alfred meant no harm.

Smiling as he continued laying there, Arthur's tail slowly crept up and wrapped itself around Alfred before the other could complain about Arthur still sleeping. The British naga chuckled and held onto Alfred, enjoying the warmth he brought. Just a little more time, and Arthur's dreams would soon come true.

"Artie! Lets go out today! You said we could! I'm tired of sitting around here!" Alfred groaned loudly, wiggling his body in Arthur's firm grasp. Alfred was not allowed to go out because Arthur feared another creature would eat him or take him away for their own needs; and whenever Arthur did allow Alfred out, he would not go far from the den and Alfred would have to stay next to Arthur at all times.

Arthur yelped in surprise when he noticed how fast Alfred was, darting around and escaping his sight. The British naga quickly chased after the younger naga before catching him. "Alfred, don't run off like that! What if some creature found you, love?"

Arthur sighed and released Alfred, smiling at the face he made. He knew that Alfred hated his overprotective attitude at times. However, Arthur meant well and would make it up to Alfred, sometimes. "Now, how about we eat first? I'm pretty hungry and I'm sure you are as well."

"But, Artie! Nothing is out here! All we see is moose and rabbits and birds!" Alfred complained loudly, pouting cutely at Arthur like a sad child. Alfred huffed before he got over it and remained close to Arthur, not wanting to listen to his caretaker yell at him for being rude and disobedient.

"Let's get some food! I'm starving!" Alfred moaned loudly, falling to the ground and getting himself dirtier than he already was.

Arthur gave a heavy sigh, placing a hand on the bridge of his nose and pinching the skin in-between his eyes. He looked down at Alfred as he lay on the floor, bemoaning over how hungry he was. "What do you want to eat, love?"

The British naga knew Alfred would keep up the act until Arthur did something. He knew it was the younger naga's way of having some alone time if he did not come hunting with Arthur. He probably went exploring while he was gone. The thought made Arthur nervous and worried.

"Fish! Lots of fish!" Alfred cheered, his clawed hands flying up into the air. Alfred looked up at Arthur and smiled brightly, his eyes shining like sapphires in the sunlight and his smile showing off those pearly white fangs. Alfred hated it when Arthur would bring home rabbits, since those were always his favorite animals, and he refused to eat stray hikers who came too close to their home.

Arthur nodded his head, running a hand through his hair and trying to keep himself from being frustrated at Alfred. He was young and Arthur tried not to hold it against the other. "Okay, I'll be back in a bit... Don't wander too far or you won't get any!"

Arthur hoped the threat was enough to keep Alfred from wandering.

"Fine, fine, old man," Alfred hissed back, watching Arthur carefully. He never liked listening to Arthur; after all, the outdoors were beautiful! Alfred wanted to see it all! See every tree, bush, animal, puddle, and rock he could find. Alfred smiled at his caretaker before he slithered off to find some poor animal to play chase with, but more likely Alfred played and the animal ran for it's life.

Arthur looked down at a river he found, waiting patiently. He already had a nice stack of fish, but he knew Alfred had quite an appetite. The British naga sighed before his arm shot out into the water, grabbing another fish. He watched the animal wiggle and try to escape his grip. The naga only dumped it onto the pile of fish before wondering if this was enough.

Arthur grunted as he carried all the fish to the spot he told Alfred to stay at. The British naga took his time getting back, not wanting to drop the fish he just caught. Arthur wondered if Alfred was okay.

Meanwhile, Alfred had slithered far from his spot, enjoying the scenes too much to realize he was miles away from where Arthur told him to stay. Alfred picked up the strong scent of something he had never smelled before, something tasty and warm smelling. Alfred picked up speed and went to see what that wonderful smell originated from, wondering if it was something amazing or perhaps even some type of food.

* * *

Alfred slithered farther and farther from the spot where Arthur was and closer and closer to the sweet smell, only stopping when he found a large rock to sun bathe on; which was always a good thing for nagas to do. He relaxed on the stone, not finding its sharp point to be upsetting to his deep blue scales; but his human flesh did not take too kindly to the stone. Alfred closed his eyes and fell into a nice sleep, taking in the sweet smell as he dozed peacefully in the sun. He was too fast asleep to notice the sound of two pairs of footsteps coming closer and closer to him, one sounding mad and one sounding soft.

"Ms. Natalia, do you think you could possibly reconsider? I-I m-mean you d-do k-know how ... d-different M-Master Ivan can be," a soft shaking voice said, the person with the softer footsteps.

"I do not care, Toris! I am the alpha female in this pack and I stand by my decisions. Do not question me." A stern female voice argued with the softer one, verbally beating the other down. Her footsteps were set in a firm and even pace, confident in her posture and movements.

"Y-yes, Ms. Natalia, but p-please t-try t-to r-reconsider y-your b-brother's feelings and w-wishes," Toris said in a frightened and worried toneto the beautiful, yet short-tempered, Natalia. The scared man, Toris, fidgeted and twitched softly while he followed behind his beloved master; well, his master's little sister. They stopped when they saw a large sapphire tail, which looked like it was made of gems, hanging from the top of a large rock in front of them. Toris stared at it, amazed at whatever it was that on the rock in front of them and praying that it was not alive and here to eat them.

"M-Ms. Natalia, m-maybe w-we should g-go now," Toris stuttered, shaking in his boots at the large tail.

Natalia stared at the tail as she blindly grabbed Toris' arm. She grunted at his words before dragging him closer to the creature. "This could be something my brother would want..." She muttered, ignoring her companion's pleas.

Natalia observed the tail, watching it just hang there. She smiled as she realized the creature was asleep. "Toris, we will take this creature back to my brother as a present. He will be elated and accept me as the alpha for sure!" Natalia grinned at the tail before creeping closer.

"W-We do not e-even know w-what that is! W-what i-if-," Toris tried to say, but was cut off when he saw Natalia creeping closer to the tail and pulling him close behind her. The two made their way to the stone, both shocked to see a small and beautiful creature sleeping in the bright sunlight. His eyes were closed and his human part of his body was curled up and his tail lay loosely around him without fully coiling, which made it easier to let a long length of his tail hang off.

"W-What i-is that?" Toris asked, looking at the boy carefully.

"I don't know... But, he is obviously rare. Brother will like this," she said with glee, smirking as she climbed onto the rock, next to the naga. Licking her lips, Natalia crouched down and gave Toris a look, glaring at him to help.

"Such a pretty treat for brother," she mumbled before slapping a hand on his mouth and grabbing his wrists in her other hand, pinning the blond down. "Get me something to tie him with!"

Toris hurried and ripped off his belt to loop it around the naga, tying its arms close to his chest tightly with the strong leather. He made sure to lock it in place and then removed his coat so that he could tie the sleeves around the creature to keep him from breaking the belt too easily.

"He h-has a p-pretty t-tail, almost r-reminds me of a s-snake," Toris said with a soft giggle while removing one of his gloves and handing it to Natalia for her to stuff it in the naga's mouth.

Natalia thanked Toris before roughly stuffing the glove in Alfred's mouth. She snorted at the brunette's observation. "Brother will know what he is. He is the leader of our pack! Come, we will take him back to the others now."

Startled awake when he felt some jab their hand roughly into his mouth, Alfred began to panic when he realized his inability to move his arms. He was shocked to see these beings with the same type of force as him, excluding those weird things they were walking on. Alfred wondered where their tails had vanished off to.

The woman jumped off the rock, easily landing on the ground and waiting for Toris to carry the naga. "Hurry up Toris!" she ordered.

Toris gulped before he picked up Alfred, whose human part was rather light; but his snake half was heavy, squishy, and boney. Toris grumbled as he carried Alfred, following Natalia back to their home one about a mile away. Alfred began to wiggle and squirm, but Toris somehow summoned up the strength the hold the wild beast in his arms and not drop him. Alfred tried to let out a cry for help, he tried to beg for Arthur to save him from whatever these weird beings were who had captured him. Where they going to kill him? Scared and confused, tears began to flood down his cheeks and he started to make those soft whimpering noises that he made when he wanted Arthur right then and there to take care of him.

"D-do not w-worry, I-I w-will n-not hurt y-you," Toris said softly to Alfred, who only shook his head and whimpered even louder through the gag.

"Toris, stop coddling him! Brother will either eat him or keep him as some kind of pet," Natalia said coldly. The woman knew whatever fate her brother would come up with, the naga would be unhappy. She was still confused about what kind of creature Alfred was.

While the two kidnapped Alfred, Arthur went on a rampage. He scared and even killed a few creatures as he followed Alfred's scent. The British naga hissed and snarled at anything that got in his way, quickly gaining up on the unsuspecting pair that had taken his Alfred.

Alfred began to try and spit the glove out; but it got stuck on his fangs, and he would have to wait out his kidnap with it in his mouth. Alfred gave a soft hissing sound, which made Toris scared that the beast had something to get himself free; though he had no idea what was really lurking in the shadows. Alfred began to move his tail, trying to trip Toris a few times; and almost did at one point.

"M-Ms. Natalia, h-his t-tail i-is-" Toris was not able to finish saying anything because Alfred had managed to wrap his tail around Toris' thin and fragile neck.

Natalia was on the two quickly, ripping Alfred from Toris and throwing the naga on the ground and pouncing on him. She roared in his face, hands popping as they grew larger and clawed. Natalia growled, wrapping a hand around Alfred's neck. "No one hurts Toris, understand!"

Arthur paused when he heard a familiar roar. The naga hissed as he recognized which creature the sound came from. "Werewolves..." The British naga growled as he quickly followed the sound.

Werewolves and many other mythological creatures have been in an on-going war for many years, thus ending in countless battles and extinctions of the mythical races of Earth. Nagas, like vampires and werewolves, are heavy meat eaters; and man are very cunning. Sadly, the nagas lack the ability to walk among the humans, meaning their wars were easily outnumbered. Werewolves and Vampires have the ability to turn humans into their kind, thus making it easier for their race to live. Nagas slowly die out while the others thrive.

"ARTHUR HELP!" Alfred cried loudly. Toris covered his hears, the loud naga's screams almost breaking his eardrums.

Natalia flinched at the loud scream and was about to knock the naga out before something caught her eye. She froze, stepping back from Alfred as Arthur found them. The British naga hissed angrily at the two werewolves, mouth open and showing them his fangs.

"What are you?" Natalia growled, nervous at the creature in front of her. Arthur slithered closer, clenching and relaxing his hands as he slowly scared Natalia back. "Toris, get brother! He can handle this thing!"

Tori nodded and ran, running at inhuman speeds to escape the nagas. Alfred looked at Arthur, tears of joy mixed with fear falling from his eyes. Alfred looked back at the direction that Toris took, finding the man no longer there, as he now had returned back into the house known as 'The Braginsky Manor'.

"Master Ivan! Natalia is in trouble!" Toris yelled loudly.

Ivan looked up at the smaller man, eyebrows furrowed together at what Toris just said. Natalia rarely got into trouble that she couldn't get out of. "Where," he demanded. Natalia may have scared him at times, but the large werewolf valued his family.

"About half a mile East, in the forest! This snake-man attacked her!" Toris exclaimed loudly, waving his arms around wildly.

Arthur roared at Natalia, slashing at her with his claws. The female werewolf jumped back as the British naga quickly moved next to Alfred, wrapping his tail around the young naga's and ripping the belt apart.

Natalia growled, not wanting her prize to be stolen by some strange creature. The aggressive female rushed Arthur and tried attacking him, clawing at his face. Focused on tearing each other apart, Natalia gave Arthur claw marks on his face and upper chest and Arthur tore Natalia's clothes in several places. Both of them red with blood. "You'll pay for harming my Alfred!"

Alfred let out a small yelp when the belt snapped free, and he instantly latched onto Arthur like a leach. "A-Arthur..." Alfred mumbled softly, shaking as he looked at the female werewolf. "W-What is that?" Alfred asked softly.

Natalia and Arthur were both stinging, glaring at each other as Alfred latched onto the British naga. The older snake creature hissed at the woman before gritting out, "A werewolf, love. Nothing but a filthy dog!"

"You snake!" Natalia roared, eyes glinting as he snarled. Her body snapped and twitched, bones rearranging themselves as she grew bigger and more animalistic. "I'll devour you!"

* * *

Oh snap!I know it's a short chapter, but my beta felt like this was a good stopping place!

Please show love to the three people who worked hard on this!

Please review!

-Love, Kat!


	3. The Leader of The Wolves

**Chapter Two of 'Fangs and Scales'**

**This a roleplay between the beautiful and amazing Perfect1Up and the lazy Kats_with_Shamrocks, Beta'd by sweet and lovely Kaylm Iditra!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

**Warning:Not much in this chapter!**

* * *

Fangs and Scales CHAPTER TWO:

* * *

As Arthur protected Alfred from the angry werewolf, Ivan listened to Toris. The larger man gasped at the brunette's words. The Russian quickly walked infront of Toris and grabbed his arms, shaking the smaller werewolf. "Are you sure that is what you saw! A naga?" Ivan looked shocked.

"A naga? I-I guess so, please, let's help her!" Toris said, shaking in fear while imaging Natalia being ripped apart. He watched his master carefully, wondering if Ivan felt the fear as well. "W-What is a n-naga?" Toris asked softly.

"A naga is a half-human, half-snake creature. They are secretive beings that I thought were extinct..." Ivan didn't say anymore as he ran to the area Toris had told him about. He hoped his sister hadn't done anything foolish, knowing her temper.

Toris followed his master, though he not nearly as fast as his master. He followed him but made it too late.

Alfred was holding onto Arthur's tail, crying softly at the werewolf in front of his caretaker. He shook violently, never before in his life had he ever felt this scared for his and Arthur's lives.

Natalia roared loudly and snapped her jaw together, saliva dripping from her mouth. She crouched down on all fours, nimbly circling the two as Arthur stood on guard, tense as he watched the werewolf closely, seeing her brandish her impressive fangs at the two nagas.

Ivan wasn't even tired as he made it to the clearing in time to see his sister in her wolf form, ready to tear the nagas apart. "Natalia! Stop this at once!"

Alfred's eyes widened in fear, seeing the powerful werewolf in front of them. "W-Who is that?" Alfred asked quietly, tugging on Arthur's hair softly.

Ivan walked over by his sister, glaring at her for not containing herself better. The silver wolf whined, bowing her head in submission to her brother's demand, but still glaring at Arthur any chance she got.

The large male looked at the two nagas, watching them closely. "You really are nagas..." Arthur tensed at his words, wrapping his tail around Alfred.

"And who are you?" Arthur hissed while trying to shield Alfred. He would kill anything that he deemed a threat.

Ivan raised an eyebrow at the behavior before chuckling lightly. He moved his hands behind his back, clasping them together and smiling brightly at the two. "I am Ivan Braginsky. It is a pleasure to meet such rare beings as yourselves! I hope you can be forgiving of my sister for her anger... She is quite... passionate about things."

"Arthur, are they going to eat us?" Alfred asked innocently. Toris had finally arrived, watching the creatures as he walked over to Natalia.Placing his hand on her shoulder, he flinched at seeing her shame spelled out in her beautiful eyes.

Natalia started to turn back to normal, too embarrassed to pull away from Toris. She just kept glaring at Arthur as her brother talked to the nagas. "Rest assured, I have no reason to eat you, little one."

Arthur looked suspicious of the large werewolf. The British naga growled at him softly before slowly relaxing. "As long as Alfred is unharmed, understood."

"Then, why are you here?" Alfred asked timidly, slowly starting to unwrap himself from Arthur's tail. Alfred smiled gently, not feeling as scared by the towering wolf any longer. He looked over at Ivan, curious as to why he refrained from killing these the creatures who harmed Natalia.

Natalia turned away from the nagas, snorting angrily. At least Toris wasn't angry or ignoring her. The young woman hated it when Ivan was angry at her. "Thank you, Toris."

"You know I am always here for you," Toris said softly, hugging his master's sister.

Ivan heard Natalia whisper something, but ignored it as he focused on the nagas. Such rare creatures. Everyone throughout they were extinct, but here were two of them! Ivan simply couldn't let them go. "My friend, Toris, told me that my sister was fighting with you. I apologize for this. She is very temperamental at times, but she normally means well," he said smoothly, pausing briefly before continuing.

"I would enjoy making it up to you. Will you two come to my home?"

"Home? Is that a den? Is there food?" Alfred asked, his tail wiggling around.

"Alfred, we need to be cautious! He could have some ulterior motive," the older naga warned. He eyed Ivan suspiciously as he slowlyconsented, never once dropping his guard.

"Да, there is much food at my mansion. It is wonderful to know that the nagas have not died out completely!" Ivan giggled and walked over to the two, placing a hand on their shoulders - ignoring the hiss that came from Arthur. "Come! I will prepare a wonderful meal for my two, new guests!"

"Food!" Alfred screamed loudly, almost jumping from Arthur to grab Ivan at the mere offer. Alfred did not realize the intense glare Arthur sent at Ivan, hissing happily as he slithered closer to the werewolf with yummy food on his mind.

Feeling Toris hug her, Natalia stood in shock. She was so shocked that she missed her brother's words. No one ever really hugged her willingly. "I..." She was confused.

"Let's get you home, Ms. Natalia. I bet some cake and hot milk will cheer you up?" Toris offered sweetly, smiling at his.

Natalia looked down, smiling softly before walking ahead of Toris to hide her facial expression. "I expect your special cake then, Toris."

Toris smiled softly, "Yes ma'am, I will have it ready as soon as possible!"

"What's cake? I've had milk before! But it was that icky white stuff that's too sticky to swallow," Alfred chirped happily when he heard Toris' comment, smiling over at Arthur.

Ivan smiled at the younger naga, watching Arthur slither closer and protectively hovering near him. "Cake is a sweet treat. I'm sure you'll love it."

"What's sweet? Is it like fish?" Alfred asked softly.

"Fish is definitely not sweet, little one!" Ivan laughed and patted Alfred's head as the young naga latched onto his arm. He found it cute. Alfred smiled brightly, enjoying the attention from this new beast. Alfred go so excited that he wrapped his blue tail around Ivan, which made the werewolf stumble a bit. Alfred began to wiggle around, being too naive to realize that he stood too close to a man-eating creature.

"Fine, we can visit for a moment..." Arthur watched as Alfred ignored him. The older naga looked down and clenched his hand into a fist. He felt alone and betrayed at the moment, silently looked at Alfred's joyful expression before sighing. There was no way out of it if Alfred was this interested in the werewolves. Arthur frowned as he saw how close Alfred was getting to Ivan. It was frustrating and it made him want to scream and tear the something apart. Instead he quietly followed, wanting to go home with his mate.

Toris caught up with Natalia, taking hold of her hand. "D-Do you think M-Master Ivan will enjoy his new victims?" Toris whispered softly.

Natalia snorted and leaned closer to Toris, gripping back a little too hard. "They are rare, apparently. Brother will keep them locked away, most likely... What he will do with them, I am not certain."

"Artie never told me that there were other things like us, well, half things like us anyway," Alfred said happily, looking at Ivan with joy filledand curious eyes.

"I don't trust them," Arthur bluntly stated, glaring condescendingly at Ivan. The large werewolf smiled, chuckling at the two nagas. The British naga seethed silently, hoping Alfred would get bored of the werewolves soon.

"Ah, there are too many creatures to remember, little one. They aren't very important either. Like vampires, the cursed things. Though, there are a few good ones, I suppose." Ivan watched Alfred out of the corner of his eye, smiling darkly as Arthur shifted closer to the younger naga at the mention of other beings. The overprotective and innocent creatures were both so cute!

"Vampires?" Alfred asked innocently, the first time he had heard of such things besides the animals they would eat or humans. Alfred shot a bone chilling glare at Arthur. "I've never seen those before," Alfred muttered darkly before smiling back at Ivan.

Toris looked ahead and smiled, seeing their mansion in clear view by now. He held on to Natalia as the two younger werewolves started to pick up speed. The thought of food ran through all of their minds; though Arthur was more thinking of killing the damn wolf that walked close to poor, naïve Alfred.

Arthur frowned sadly, hating that angry look his little Alfred sent him. The British naga sighed, "I never mentioned them because I was busy taking care of you," he mumbled quietly, aware that Alfred would not pay attention to him.

"They look like humans, but with large fangs and they hate the sun. They drink human blood and tend to act obnoxious if you are asking me... Ah, here is my home~" Ivan looked ahead, seeing the beautiful mansion.

Alfred was interested in these vampire and werewolves, especially since Arthur always kept him out of danger; and now it was starting to sound fun. "I have fangs too!"Alfred pointed out, ignoring Arthur. "And how can someone hate the sun? It's so warm and bright!" Alfred cheered happily.

Toris opened the mansion doors and quickly took Natalia to the kitchen to get her some food, leaving Ivan alone to examine and converse with the nagas. Toris made sure to get started on some cake for the guests while he made a nice meal for Natalia to snack on while the sweetsbaked. Natalia enjoyed her snack happily, feeling strangely light and joyful. Pausing, the young woman realized she hadn't thought of her brother and was focusing on just Toris for once. "... Thank you for the food."

"Anything for you, Ms. Natalia," Toris said happily, a smile gracing his pale face. He enjoyed the moments when it was just him and Natalia, he loved the way she acted when she was not acting like a crazy wolf. Natalia looked down at her food before turning away to hide the slight blush on her face.

Back with Ivan and the two nagas, Alfred looked around he first room with amazement. Never before had he felt so much excitement from one little thing, though to Alfred it was like a whole new world. Arthur's shoulders slumped in defeat. Alfred was obviously ignoring him. The older naga glared at Ivan, wanting nothing more than to snap the werewolf's neck. Ivan smiled sweetly at the two. "Let me get you something to drink. Tea, juice, milk, water? I have plenty of drinks for you to choose from," Ivan needed Arthur to relax if he was going to get them. He figured he could make sure to put a 'special' ingredient into their slices of cake when he went to the kitchen.

"Oh! I don't know... What's tasty? Is there cake?" Alfred smiled, getting closer to Ivan. Alfred grabbed hold of Ivan's arm tightly, tugging on it childishly like he would do to Arthur when he wanted something. Ivan chuckled and looked at Arthur.

"I'll get you juice, little one. And you?" The Russian werewolf subconsciously licked his lips, wanting the two to himself.

"I'll have tea... thank you." Arthur slithered over and gently grabbed Alfred's arm, pulling on his mate. "Come lad, you're crowding him... Let's sit down and wait."

Alfred and Arthur sat on a fancy leather couch, which Alfred had never felt before. Amazed by the softness and the sudden warmth that spread through his body, Alfred began to jump up and down, his tail whipping around and ended up knocking over a table with many valuable items on it and his claws were starting to sink into the fine material. Alfred hissed loudly when the table fell and a lamp shattered, causing shards of glass and clay to fly all over the room.

"What was that?" Alfred hissed uneasily, his claws ripping the leather couch open.

Ivan watched Alfred, a strained smile on his face as he handed them their drinks. If he kept holding the drinks, Ivan knew they would have shattered from how tight his grip was becoming. "Those were expensive antiques... And that couch will cost a lot to be fixed. Stop digging your claws in it." Ivan's voice set firmly and sometimes harshly, stressing his words. He liked his furniture and Alfred was destroying it.

"Alfred, calm down," Arthur commanded in a worried tone. If it was just one werewolf then the naga wouldn't care, but a house full of them was too much for even the British naga to handle.

"Cost? Arthur what's that? Oh, thank you Mr. Ivan!" Alfred cheered, taking the drink and chugging it down as fast as he could. Alfred glancedover the rim of his glass at Arthur and looked at him with a sad look, his tail inching around Arthur's for support. Arthur felt Alfred shivering, the boy's scales were moving as a sudden wave of chill washed over his young body.

Arthur wrapped his tail back around Alfred's as well, feeling guilty for scolding him. He knew the young naga was just excited and overstimulated. The British naga knew Alfred didn't mean it. "He's sorry for the damages, Ivan. I'll pay you back any way that I can."

Ivan smirked at the comment, walking over to the two and sitting down on the couch, arms stretched out over the top of the cushions. He grinned, showing his fangs. "And what can you offer me?"

Alfred kept shivering, his tail holding on tightly to Arthur's longer one. Alfred blinked up at Ivan, not understanding what Ivan could want from them. "We have some deer furs and pretty feathers from the birds Arthur catches for dinner," Alfred said softly, placing his head on Arthur's fleshy-scaly lap.

Arthur immediately held Alfred's head, gently petting the younger naga. He knew what Ivan meant and it disgusted him. Biting his lip, the British naga glared at Ivan and hissed out, "Alfred owes you nothing. I'll pay you back."

The Russian werewolf raised an eyebrow, placing his arm around Arthur's shoulders. The action made him hiss, but Arthur did nothing to fight him. Yet. "But I wouldn't mind having a taste of both of you... Such pretty scales, and lithe bodies... Ah, the cake is here, please, enjoy yourselves." The large werewolf grinned as he took his slice from Toris, watching him closely as he set the tray with the other two slices down on the table.

"I hope you two enjoy the cakes, they have lemon and strawberry," Toris said before leaving quickly, scared and ashamed that he helpedIvan. Alfred perked up at the sweet smell, the beautiful scent smelling so amazing that Alfred took no time in devouring his cake, pleasantly startled by the warmth of cooked food and in love with the dreamy flavors that coated his tongue.

"Artie! Try this! It's so amazing!" Alfred exclaimed, his mouth full of cake before he swallowed it. Alfred purred happily, his tail swinging back and forth on the ground.

Ivan watched the two closely, eating his slice of cake. The werewolf was impatient. He wanted to try out his new toys now, but he needed to wait and savor them. The Russian needed to plan how he would break them. Maybe force the younger to watch him 'play' with the older naga? Alfred did seem awfully attached to Arthur.

Arthur looked at Alfred, seeing him devour the cake as he took his time, glancing over at Ivan. The British naga didn't like that look, feeling uneasy. He would take Alfred and leave as soon as they finished eating.

Alfred yawned loudly, his fangs showing off in the dim light of the room. He placed the small plate on the tray, and soon grabbed Arthur's pale wrist. Alfred closed his eyes and cuddled close to Arthur, nuzzling into his caretaker's warm lap. Alfred's tail began to coil, and it pulled Arthur's larger tail with it. Alfred smiled softly and looked up at Arthur with his sparkling eyes, happy that he got to try something so tasty.

"I'm sleepy... Artie, can we sleep?" Alfred asked deliriously, his forked tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth. Ivan watched with a twisted smile as Arthur wasn't far behind Alfred, yawning and holding onto Alfred. The British naga mumbled something, flicking his tongue out lazily.

"Mmm, of course, love... I'm sleepy... as well..." Arthur closed his eyes and slumped against the couch, tail wrapping tightly Alfred's as best it could.

"Toris, prepare the 'special' room for our new guests... They will be staying quite a while."

"Y-yes sir," Toris said before running off to fix up that room.

* * *

**So this is Chapter two! Please Review and show the workers of this story some love. Kaylm and Perfect are both really awesome with their work into this story! I want to add this special note for them if they read this: **

_Dear Kaylm and Perfect: You two are so amazing and have really added some fun into my daily life! You two both keep me company when I am lonely, texting me at ungodly hours of the night and keeping me company! You both are beautiful, bright, sweet, and just great people all around! _


	4. The Big Bad Wolf

**Chapter Three of 'Fangs and Scales'.**

**Warning: WerewolfXNaga moment, RusEng (I'm not a fan, but it was needed,) THIS IS NOT FOR CHILDREN. It is rated-M for a reason... **

**Disclaimer: We own nothing... well... some stuff we did make up...**

**A/n: I want to thank all of you for your reviews really helps us all! All three of us work on this, which means please show Kaylm and Perfect some love!**

**Perfect1Up: Arthur and Ivan**

**Kats_with_shamrocks: Alfred**

* * *

****

**CHAPTER THREE**

Ivan smirked as he observed his new pets. The Russian werewolf pet both nagas, feeling their soft hair as his hands ran over their heads, trailing to the thick collars around both necks. Certainly a lovely sight to the large werewolf.

Alfred was the first to wake, feeling his natural energy come back and wake him up. He tried to move, but his body felt heavy from the drugged cake. Alfred went to touch his neck, only to feel something tight and uncomfortable around it. Hissing softly as scanned the room, his eyes adjusted well in the dim darkness. Alfred squeezed his hands tightly, feeling Arthur's arm twitch. Nuzzling against the older naga and hissing softly to try and wake him, Alfred felt scared as hot tears started to come to his face.

"A-Artie-?" Alfred asked softly, rubbing against Arthur's chest to try and avoid this weird thing around their necks.

"Ah! You are awake, wonderful!" Ivan smiled, watching Alfred curling up against the unconscious Arthur. It was adorable to watch, seeing how scared and frightened he looked. The naive naga was even crying! The Russian werewolf felt ecstatic. "You must know you can only blame yourself, да?" Ivan wanted to start now, but he needed Arthur to be awake for this to work.

"W-what did I do?" Alfred asked, fresh tears falling onto Arthur's body. Alfred felt himself trying to coil up so he could hide, but was too scared to try and manage to pull off an effective maneuver correctly.

"You were naive and didn't listen to Arthur, silly! He is a very wise naga. You are a near extinct species, Alfred. The last two of your kind, if I am being correct. You and Arthur are rare and very pretty... I want to keep both of you as my pets!" As Ivan finished his little speech, Arthur groaned and slowly woke up. The British naga hissed, head hurting slightly as he regained his bearings.

"W-What the bloody hell is this!" Arthur yanked on the chain, hissing angrily as he finally saw Ivan. "You!" he growled out, snarling as the werewolf chuckled. "I should have never allowed this! I knew you were blasted arsehole!" Arthur roared and strained against the chains, trying to claw Ivan's face out.

"Artie! You said you wouldn't use those words anymore!" Alfred cried softly, holding onto Arthur for dear life. "Artie, you will get us home, right? I wanna go home!" Alfred cried, stuffing his face in Arthur's lap.

"Heheh, this will be your home now!" Ivan smiled and unhooked the chain connected to Arthur's collar from the wall and dragged the British naga away from Alfred. Arthur cried out, trying to scratch his way back to Alfred. The Russian grabbed onto his face, trying to make Arthur look at him before he was bitten. "AH! You little ... Maybe I should punish you... Watch closely, little Alfred. This is what happens when you are bad."

"Alfred!" Arthur yelped when he was pinned down, spitting up the blood in his mouth and growling as Ivan tied him up. The werewolf looked down at the naga before smiling and walking away, returning with pliers. Arthur's eyes widened as he tried to slither away.

"No running!" Ivan growled, pinning Arthur on his stomach and fighting with the naga to get his mouth open. "This is what happens when you make me angry, little Alfred!" The Russian wrestled with the British naga, finally grabbing onto one of his upper fangs with the pliers and grinning madly as he yanked sharply. Arthur's scream could be heard throughout the mansion.

Alfred covered his mouth and his eyes, feeling pain wash over him while he watched Arthur's fang being ripped out. Alfred began to shiver,feeling absolutely horrible for poor Arthur. "Don't hurt him! Please Mr. Ivan, Artie is good to me and he is my brother!" Alfred cried out, looking at Ivan with his big watery eyes as he tried to grab Arthur, first with his hands and then with his tail; both times failing.

"Нет, this is an example to the both of you," Ivan paused, observing the fang curiously before tossing it next to Alfred and resuming histalking. "I will not tolerate my pets acting against me. Misbehave and I rip your fangs out. Next time? It will be claws, little Arthur," Ivan enjoyed how both nagas squirmed, Arthur thrashing more than anything.

Arthur sobbed, his mouth throbbing painfully as blood gushed out of the empty space. His gums felt hot and swollen where the fang was missing, each pulse making the wound hurt more and more. The British naga froze when his face was grabbed again and mouth pried open. "NO!" He tried to get away, desperately with tears in his eyes. He cried when the other fang left in the top of his mouth was grabbed by the pliers.

"Do not tell me," Ivan paused and yanked harshly on the other fang, grinning when the naga screeched as he lost another fang, the long, white tooth soon covered in his blood leaving his mouth. "No!" Ivan huffed and tossed the other fang toward Alfred again, smiling when the younger naga moved away, looking scared. "Now... little Alfred. I will be showing you what I want to do with you tomorrow. Arthur has happily volunteered to help me demonstrate what I expect of you, right, 'little' Arthur?"

Alfred hissed loudly, sounding more like a threat than the naive little child he was. Alfred grabbed the fangs and threw one at Ian, missing the werewolf's head by a mere inch. Alfred tried to get over to where Arthur was, but could not manage to make his way over to his brother. "Don't touch him!" Alfred hissed angrily.

Ivan didn't look amused, staring at Alfred coldly. "Maybe I should punish him more then, is that what you are wanting?" Arthur didn't fight as Ivan flipped him over on his back. The British naga was in far too much pain to resist, at least not at the moment. He moaned in agony when Ivan ran his hands along the older creature's snake half. "Where is it... Ah! Like a snake's," he mumbled to himself, rubbing his fingers along a small hole he found a little way down from Arthur's naval.

Arthur squirmed uncomfortably, looking up with wide green eyes as Ivan glanced at Alfred. "Little Alfred, I will do this to you tomorrow, but I promise to be gentle if you are good... If not, you will end up like little Arthur!" Ivan grinned as he probed Arthur's anus, making him whine and cry out at the dry finger forcing its way in. "Aw, he is crying." Arthur just sobbed harder as Ivan leaned over him, licking up his tears.

"S-Stop! Please don't hurt Artie...P-please! I'll be very good and I won't attack you again, just please stop Mr. Ivan," Alfred begged softly, his tail coiling around himself again; but his tail was not as long as Arthur's, so it could not cover him as well as Arthur's tail could. "Don't hurt my Artie, p-please," Alfred cried.

"You missed your chance at being good, so Arthur will have it dry," Ivan smiled as he shoved two fingers inside, making Arthur squeal in pain. The naga writhed, trying to get away from the werewolf tormenting him. Arthur had never tried having sex like this before. It hurt, especially since Ivan wasn't being gentle or using any lubrication.

"What are you doing to him?" Alfred yelled, his voice cracking while tears ran down his cheeks.

"You know what sex is, right little one?" Ivan worked three fingers inside of Arthur's anus. The British naga wasn't moving much anymore, just staring off at a wall. He would wince and gasp in pain sometimes, but that was about it. The werewolf grew bored of that. So, he unbuckled and unzipped his pants, pulling out his cock. The Russian stroked himself, getting hard before moving up and straddling the naga's chest.

"Little Alfred, you will do what Arthur is doing right now for me tomorrow, understood?" Ivan continued talking with Alfred as he grabbed Arthur's head by his hair and shoving his organ inside the other's mouth.

Alfred remained speechless, he knew nothing of sex or anything like that. The only thing he ever had experienced was when he was cleaning his scales and his fingers slid into a hole.

Ivan continued moving Arthur's head, thrusting roughly into the other's mouth and gagging him. Spit dripped down Arthur's chin and off of Ivan's cock whenever he pulled out. The hurt naga coughed around the large intrusion in his mouth, looking over at Alfred as best he could. The British naga felt like he had failed in protecting, what he considered, his mate.

Arthur choked and started breathing deeply when Ivan finally pulled away. The Russian werewolf awkwardly positioned Arthur on his back, hips angled and raised high so Alfred could see everything he was about to do to the young blonde's 'big brother'. "Now, little Alfred, are you male or female?" Ivan snapped his hips forward, slamming inside of Arthur and making him shriek loudly. The British naga shook his head violently, crying out whenever Ivan moved.

"I-I... I'm a male... I-I think-, A-Artie are you okay?" Alfred asked trying to extend his tail to grab Arthur to sooth his poor brother.

"AH!" Arthur cried out, crying even harder when he noticed blood running up to his chest because of the angle Ivan held his hips at. It burned whenever the Russian slammed into him, making it hard for him to think straight. "W-What? Ngh, no more!"

Ivan snorted, a light layer of sweat forming on his body as he thrust faster and harder into the trembling mass beneath him. The werewolf panted heavily, looking up at Alfred with a dark smile. "You will be good, little Alfred. Or, you will end up like this!" Ivan snapped his hips forward against Arthur's, making blood squirt out and the older naga scream in pain, begging him to stop.

"A-Artie..." Alfred cried, tears running down his face. He tried to get closer to Arthur once more, wanting to hold his brother and kill Ivan. Alfred felt his body getting hot, feeling his scales starting to glisten with wetness and discomfort. Alfred tried to ignore it, but the feeling felt so teasingly good.

"A-Alfred!" Arthur gasped when Ivan changed his angle, making him turn red and pant. Arthur felt shame course through him as he grew hot as well, whining when Ivan's pace grew frantic. The werewolf laughed, holding onto Arthur's hips tightly, knowing there would most likely be bruises there tomorrow. "Ah!" Arthur's cries of pain soon mixed into ones of pleasure.

"Heheh, I knew I could teach you!" Ivan growled madly, grinning when Arthur's hips rolled back against his. The Russian glanced up at Alfred, seeing the look on his face. "Little Alfred, why don't you take his mouth? You have been good so far..." Ivan wanted to hear Alfred ask first before moving close enough for the younger naga to do anything to Arthur.

Alfred glared at Ivan before he lowered himself close to Arthur, placing his head next to his brother's. He tried to wrap his tail around the top half of Arthur, to keep Ivan away. "Please don't hurt him, please don't take him away from me," Alfred begged, a few tears leaving his sapphire blue eyes.

Ivan chuckled, moving a bit closer so Alfred can latch onto Arthur better. It was so cute, especially when he gave a hard thrust into Arthur's limp body, making the naga shudder before going limp again. Arthur was getting bothered, but the pain was still too strong for him to get aroused. "I will not, if you stay good for me~! Remember: if you act bad, I hurt him," Ivan groaned, slamming in as hard as he could before going still. Arthur's eyes snapped open and he cried out, writhing around as Ivan came, aggravating the small tears inside of him.

Alfred grabbed onto Arthur, tears rushing down his face as he looked at his brother's pain. Alfred felt himself getting hotter and hotter as the spot below his hips, covered conveniently by his scales, became wetter and wetter. Alfred was scared and confused, and all he wanted was big brother Arthur to stop hurting. Alfred nuzzled his face into the warm crook in Arthur's neck, not wanting to lose Arthur. "I-I'm sorry, Arthur," Alfred cried softly, his tongue vibrating against Arthur's neck.

Ivan pulled out, blood and semen gushing out of the tired, hurt naga. Arthur moaned in pain, curling up next to Alfred when Ivan released him. The older naga clung to Alfred, feeling his wet scales and looking up at Alfred, surprised and nervous. "Ah, that is enough for the night! We will continue tomorrow... Спокойной ночи~!"

When Ivan left, Arthur hissed in pain as he forced himself to sit up, his lower half aching horribly. "You're... ready to mate?" The British naga looked hopeful, finding this the best chance to get Alfred out of being hurt. The werewolf wouldn't hurt Alfred if he was heavy with child.

* * *

Oh snap!

**_Next chapter will be ... UKUS! :D _**

**_Warning: There is talk about M-preg! _**

**_Please review and please show them your support! We all three read you reviews, they do make our days :) I remember a few people (91redroses, Fynniona, and an anon named ForNarnia) Who seriously brought me to tears! I text both of them to go read it, and they really liked it. Also... to the person named 'Yusuke-Love'... It was no a lie... *eats cake*_**

**_Please show Kaylm and Perfect love!_**


	5. Big Brother, My Love

**Warning: Naga Smex! THIS IS NOT FOR KIDS! I think talk about M-preg!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

**A/N: Please show Kaylm and Perfect some love for Working so hard on this story! Love you all! -Kat**

CHAPTER FOUR:

* * *

"Mate? Brother, what was he doing to you? You need to get cleaned up! You're bleeding!" Alfred jumped slightly, moving a bit closer so he could examine his brother's blood-filled wound. "I'm sorry, Artie! I'm so sorry!" Alfred wailed loudly, tears rushing down his cheeks.

"But, you are the one that can get pregnant when your body feels like mating!" Arthur gasped, Alfred gently probing the sore area around his wounds. The British naga noticed how bruised he was and the claw marks that covered his hips, but that didn't matter. "I-I can't let him try and mate with you when your body is ready."

"H-how will he know? How do you even know?" Alfred asked, leaning down and licking up some of his brother's blood. "Why would you even mate with me? I'm your brother," Alfred chuckled softly before he went back to cleaning the wound.

"He doesn't, but I'm the same creature as you, love. I know how our bodies work. I've been alive for a long time... And..." Arthur pause, trying to force the horrible truth out."And you aren't my true brother, Alfred. I raised you, the very last naga born, hoping that this wouldn't die, our species. But, you were so sweet and I was instantly smitten by you. I just wanted you to be happy." Arthur whined, letting Alfred clean his wounds. They stung horribly, but the British naga bit his lips and kept strong. For Alfred.

Alfred looked up from cleaning Arthur, confused by his 'brother's' words. "But, then where did I come from?" Alfred asked before he went back and started to clean inside the wound, which would make it easier for Arthur when his body heals.

"I found you, with your mother. The poor dear was dying, the rest of your siblings smashed or worse. He asked me to take you and raise you. How could I say no? But... I'm glad I did agree. I love you so much, lad..." Arthur arched his back, gasping as he felt Alfred probing the wounds, cleaning them and making sure they wouldn't get infected.

"And why are you telling me this now?" Alfred asked, finishing licking the hot insides of Arthur's wound and not understanding why Arthur was acting weird while he sanitized his wound. He moved closer to Arthur's head and started licking the damaged tissue where Arthur's razor sharp fangs once hung with all their pride shining with them. Alfred did not mind licking Arthur's blood, since he has had to do it many times when the older naga would come home after a fight with a bear or wolf. Alfred softly hissed when his soft wet scales were laid over Arthur's rough thick scales, since Alfred was lying on top of Arthur to lick his upper teeth. Arthur hissed in pleasure as he felt those smooth, wet scales rub against his.

The older naga panted, feeling his erection stir inside of him. His arms moved, winding them around the young naga's waist. Arthur wanted nothing more than to let his cock out of his sheath and let it slip inside of his mate. "Because I want to be your mate."

"Arthur, you raised me! Related or not, you're my brother!" Alfred yelled, still trying to lick the blood from Arthur's mouth. "Hold still so I can clean you!" Alfred hissed.

Arthur looked as if he was struck from the words. The British naga sighed and let Alfred clean inside his mouth. After a bit, he finally found his voice. "Because you would have died if I didn't raise you... Alfred, there are no more nagas. That's why that werewolf is so obsessed over owning us. After us, our species is extinct."

"W-what! That's horrible! But, don't you need a girl to mate?" Alfred asked desperately, looking at Arthur with his eyebrows raised and his long forked tongue sticking out of his mouth.

"Alfred, there are none," Arthur stressed his words, growing frustrated. The older naga grabbed Alfred's shoulder and shook him a little. "You are the only naga left that can have children! I can't... you are..." Arthur hung his head, teeth gritted together as he tried to ignore how weird it felt without two of his fangs.

Alfred closed his eyes and placed his head on Arthur's chest, not knowing what to do right now. He felt bad that he was being this selfish about not wanting to carry Arthur's eggs, but he was raised by Arthur! Arthur was his big brother, his father, the person who raised him and kept him safe. Alfred moved his body, still feeling his scales being far too wet and far too soft for it to be safe or good.

"I'm worried, Alfred. You're ready to mate, can't you feel it? How wet you are, how soft your scales have become?" Arthur held him close, trying his best not to get too aroused by the feeling. He was so close to the person he wanted to consider his mate.

"A-Artie... I-I'm scared!" Alfred yelled, latching onto Arthur. His claws sank into Arthur's pale skin, though it did not hurt him because he was used to Alfred holding onto him like this.

Arthur rubbed the young naga's back, feeling guilty for pushing him so hard, but he had to protect him. "I just... I don't know if other creatures can get you pregnant Alfred. I'm worried and jealous, honestly... Please, love, don't be scared... I'll protect you."

"I-If I have to, then I will," Alfred said softly, moving his hips around and grinding his soft scales against Arthur's rough ones.

"Ah! S-Shite, Alfred... Are you sure, love?" Arthur groaned, rolling his hips against Alfred's, feeling those soft scales against his harder ones. It felt heavenly. Arthur held onto the young naga and wished he never had to let go.

"Y-yes... Will it hurt?" Alfred asked, softly moaning as he felt Arthur pushing into his soft scales.

Arthur felt his cock grew hard, peeking through the sheath and pressing against Alfred. "It will sting at first, but if you relax it should not hurt..." The older naga started shifting his hips, trying to find find his way inside of Alfred without letting go of the younger naga.

Alfred felt something pressing against his scales, making him let out a low and dangerous hiss. Alfred began to wiggle violently, rubbing his soft scales over whatever it was that prodded and poked at his tender area. Alfred's tongue flickered in and out of his mouth, still feeling threatened by whatever this thing was. Arthur started rubbing Alfred's back as he continued probing the area, moaning softly. "Shh, it's just my cock..." The older naga smiled softly, kissing Alfred's face. He needed the other to relax some before he could press inside.

Alfred hissed softly before his body relaxed on its own, allowing a small entrance for Arthur's reproductive organ to enter. Alfred felt whatever liquid under his scales move as well, and this caused the young naga to hiss in pleasure. Arthur arched his back, moaning pleasurably at the feeling of Alfred's wet muscles clamp down on him. The older naga wiggled around some, gasping when he was completely inside of Alfred. "Alfred..."

Alfred let out a loud and pained moan, sounding more human than snake. Alfred felt as if something was slowly ripping him apart. He tried toget off of Arthur, but he was held down by Arthur's arms. "S-stop-" Alfred hissed out, though the feeling was painful and pleasurable.

"Shh, relax, love," Arthur rubbed his face against Alfred's, kissing the other's cheek as he went still, letting the other get used to the intrusion. It hurt, not moving, but Arthur waited. He held Alfred close and showered him with gentle kisses.

Alfred nodded and relaxed, though he tried to make no noises. Alfred bit his lips and wiggled his hips, grinding a bit into Arthur's swollen organ. Alfred stopped biting his lips and closed his eyes, giving Arthur a soft hiss. "K-keep going," Alfred said softly, starting to fear Ivan walking in to see them mating in his house as his prisoners.

Arthur nodded his head, rolling his hips and trying to find the spot that would bring Alfred pleasure like he'd never known. The older naga moaned, hissing whenever Alfred would tighten around him. "Oh, Alfred... Ahh~" Arthur wrapped his tail around Alfred's, clinging to his mate in any way he could.

Alfred moaned loudly, squeezing his eyes closed tightly as Arthur seemed to hit a spot that made pleasure rush up his spine. Alfred screamed out a loud moan, feeling like he was in a blind moment of pure pleasure. The lower part of Alfred's tail wiggled and twisted. "Ah! R-right t-t-there-" Alfred moaned loudly.

"R-Right! Ngh," Arthur gasped out, trying his best to thrust his hips, rubbing and bumping against that spot again. The older naga hissed, holding Alfred tightly as those muscles squeezed him again. Arthur panted as he attacked Alfred's mouth, kissing him and licking viciously at the younger's lips. Alfred let Arthur kiss him and hold him, too busy rolling his hips and moaning. He felt his insides closing around Arthur's member, which made Alfred's body feel warmer. Alfred let out another loud moan, even with Arthur's long tongue inside of his hot mouth. He did not care how loud he was being, his body felt so amazing and so very warm. Arthur's tongue explored Alfred's mouth, hands rubbing his hips and grabbingfor his rump. The older naga moaned into the kiss, knowing he was close to release. His cock twitched, swelling inside of Alfred as he tried his best not to come right then.

Alfred let out a moan as a stream of cum leaked from his hole, feeling an extreme wave of heat rush over his body while this happened. When he released he felt his muscles clench down on Arthur's cock, holding the organ tightly. "Arthur!" Alfred scream loudly.

"Ah! Shite, A-Alfred!" Arthur couldn't hold back, releasing inside of Alfred and filling him up completely. The British naga held him close, moaning as he stayed inside, making sure all of his cum remained inside of Alfred. "Oh, Alfred, love..."

Alfred panted and hung onto Arthur for dear life, his tongue flopping out like a thirsty dog. Alfred was confused about this substance that was forced inside of him. Alfred began to wiggle again, forcing his body to roll off of Arthur's to expose Arthur's cock and Alfred's cum filled hole. "W-What w-was that?" Alfred asked softly, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Ahh, that was, uh, sex, love," Arthur panted heavily, looking over and seeing a bit of cum leak from Alfred's hole. If he could, Arthur would have gone another round right then, but his body was spent at the moment. "That's my cum inside of you," Arthur rolled over, holding Alfred and cuddling with him, rubbing the younger naga's belly.

Alfred closed his eyes and nuzzled up against Arthur like he would do during a storm, feeling scared and sleepy. "I'm sorry, Artie," Alfred mumbled.

"No, I'm sorry, love... I should have protected you better... You shouldn't be in this house with these wolves..." Arthur sighed and held Alfred close, wrapping his tail around him and rubbing his back in a comforting manner.

Alfred latched onto Arthur and pressed his face deep into Arthur's arm skin. "I'm scared to go to sleep! What if Ivan kills you? Or takes you away from me?" Alfred cried softly, wishing he had not been stupid enough to trust these wolves.

"I'll kill them if they try," Arthur growled, holding Alfred protectively and curling himself around the younger naga and trying to hide him. "I'll do anything to protect you, love," Arthur meant every word.

Alfred smiled before letting exhaustion take him, falling asleep in Arthur's warm hold. Alfred loved the feeling of Arthur's large tail, he loved the feeling of Arthur's rough scales against his soft human flesh.

Arthur watched over Alfred for a while, petting the younger naga gently. The older naga sighed and soon fell into an uneasy sleep, wondering how he could protect Alfred. Ivan made it clear that he would have his way with the younger tomorrow.

* * *

**Hey guys! please review and please check out the other co-writer's and Beta's work! **

**With love and shamrocks,**

**Kat!**


	6. I'm Big Brother's Hero

**Warning: Naga Smex! THIS IS NOT FOR KIDS! I think talk about M-preg!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

**A/N: Please show Kaylm and Perfect some love for Working so hard on this story! Love you all! -Kat**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE:

The next day came and Toris walked into the nagas' room with their breakfast, some eggs that were uncooked and human farmed. The shy Lithuanian placed the eggs a few feet from the nagas before he left, not wanting to be around them when they awoke from their horrid sleep. Arthur opened his eyes as soon as Toris left. The older naga felt a hiss in his throat at the fact a werewolf had just entered the room. Hesuppressed the noise, wanting Alfred to sleep as much as possible. Sighing, he looked at the eggs and wondered if Alfred was hungry.

Alfred groaned, moving his body inside of Arthur's coil. "Lets eat some fishies," Alfred moaned, still half asleep.

Arthur frowned at the comment, leaning down and kissing Alfred's head. "Sorry, love, only eggs it seems," The British naga mumbled, desperately wishing he could escape with Alfred. But, how? Alfred looked over at the plate and lunged for it, grabbing one of the white eggs. Alfred stuck it in his mouth and swallowed it whole, hissing at the horrid taste. While he was trying to swallow it it broke in his throat, causing the young naga to start coughing.

"Alfred!" Arthur quickly slithered over, patting Alfred's back and worrying over the coughing naga. Arthur sighed, trying to help him as best he could. "You have to be careful with these eggs... I think they are farmed by humans," he added distastefully.

"They taste horrible!" Alfred cried as he started coughing up the egg shells. Alfred was too hungry to let these eggs go to waste, so he grabbed another and it also broke. "Artie! These are evil eggs!" Alfred frustratingly hissed.

Arthur looked at the eggs and sneered at them. "Ugh, they are disgusting... I'm going to complain about this..." The older naga slithered over to the door and slammed his fist against it. "I know you guys can hear me! This eggs are horrid and we can't eat them!"

"Artie! They might hurt you! stop!" Alfred begged, grabbing onto the end of Arthur's tail and trying to pull him away from the door.

"But! You need to eat, love!" Arthur hissed at the door, moving back when Ivan walked inside. The British naga growled at the larger werewolf.

"Ah, what is all this noise so early in the morning about?" Ivan walked over, standing in front of the the nagas and smiling at them. "I was doing some important work... Why did you interrupt me?" He sounded angry.

"See Arthur, I could eat these," Alfred said, trying to put another egg in his mouth; but it cracked and broke in his hand. "We're sorry, Mr. Ivan! Please don't take Arthur," Alfred begged.

Ivan stared at Alfred for a moment. "You cannot eat them?" The Russian hummed for a moment before smiling at the younger naga. "I will get you whatever food you want... If you do a favor for me!"

Arthur hissed, standing in front of Alfred protectively. The older naga looked disgusted when the larger man unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out.

Alfred looked at Arthur than Ivan, wondering what to do. "If Artie is hungry he needs to eat... he still hurts from yesterday and these eggs won't help him," Alfred mumbled loud enough for both men to hear.

Ivan grunted and put himself away, looking angry. "Fine, but I will get my payment later!" The werewolf stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Arthur slumped against the floor and sighed. He felt so tired and everything ached from yesterday. "I'm sorry, love..."

"I would have done it for you, Artie. I don't want you to hurt anymore," Alfred said softly. Arthur nodded his head, curling up and holding onto Alfred. The older naga wondered what they were going to be given. He hoped Alfred wouldn't be hurt, when he thought about how angry Ivan was. "Be careful..."

Alfred slithered closer to the door and knocked on it, wanting to get Arthur and him fed as soon as possible. Natalia frowned as she carried a tray of fish to the nagas. Her brother told Toris to deliver it, but the poor brunette was so busy with other chores in the mansion that Natalia decided to help. Arthur looked up when she opened the door, seeing a large tray of fish in her hands. She set the tray down and looked at the nagas. "Eat."

Alfred grabbed the tray and slithered over to Arthur, handing him the tray of fish. "Eat as much as you want," Alfred said softly, licking Arthur's cheek before he tried eating the fragile eggs again. Alfred did not want Arthur to be lacking energy, in case Ivan came back to hurt him again.

"Heh, silly lad, I can't eat this much... Help me?" Arthur picked up a fish, wincing as he tried to eat it without two of his fangs. The fish rubbed the sore skin, but he swallowed it. "You need to eat as well, love. Here."

Alfred ate the fish slowly, making sure to leave some for Arthur to eat his fill and more. "Artie, why did Ivan take off his skin? That thing looked like yours..." Alfred asked, having never before seeing pants.

"Skin? Ah, you mean clothes. It's just something most human-like creatures wear to cover themselves. They are embarrassed to be naked most of the time." Arthur snorted and handed Alfred another fish, giving him a pointed look. The younger naga needed to eat, especially if he was pregnant.

"...I wish I didn't run off... Then you wouldn't be hurt and you wouldn't have stuck that thing in me," Alfred said, eating the slimy fish.

Arthur looked down at the food, finding that he had lost his appetite. The British naga stopped eating and looked up at Alfred. "I love you, Alfred. Sex, what I did with you, is what you do with people when you love them... But, some people do it for fun, but I love you."

"How can that be fun? And you know I love you! You're the most amazing brother in the world!" Alfred said, snatching up another fish from the tray.

"I wish I was more than that," he mumbled to himself, curling up. He wondered how to explain sex to the younger naga. "Sex feels good, love. If people don't love each other, they will still have sex to feel good."

"But, you always told me to make sure no one touches me. If they did you said you would kill them, are you going to kill yourself now?" Alfred asked, springing closer to Arthur at the realization.

"I... I said that because I love you and wanted you to myself!" Arthur replied quickly, looking down in shame at his harsh tone as he bit his lip. The British naga sighed and waited to hear what Alfred would say in response.

Alfred flinched at Arthur's sudden outburst, making the smaller naga slither into a form of hiding. "I-I love you t-too, Arthur, a-and I d-don't want I-van to take you away- so please don't m-make him mad," Alfred stuttered before he hid in the shadows of the room.

"Alfred," Arthur said, voice soft and sad as he reached out to touch the younger naga. His shoulders slumped in defeat as he curled up, tired and lonely as Alfred hid from him. It would only be a matter of time till Ivan returned.

* * *

Toris poured a fresh hot serving of tea for Ivan, scared to get on the Russian Werewolf's bad side.

"I-Is there anything e-else you n-need, M-master Ivan?" Toris asked.

"Mmm, go tell our guests that I will be down there soon," Ivan turned back to his work, sipping the tea happily. He was excited to play with his new pets.

"Do you t-think it i-is smart t-to h-hold t-them captive?" Toris asked before leaving. He ran down to their room and opened the door, only seeing Arthur coiled in the dim light. He looked for a second to try and find Alfred, but he only ended up tripping over Arthur's tail and falling on the ground.

"A-Alfred?" Toris asked, looking around for the smaller naga. Arthur hissed at Toris, barely threatening with the loss of his front fangs. The older naga just coiled up tighter, growling at the brunette. "Leave!"

"A-Arthur! Mister I-Ivan wanted me t-to tell y-you t-that h-he w-will be v-visiting s-soon," Toris said, still looking for the beautiful naga who hid too well.

"Leave!" Arthur yelled again, trembling slightly. He was so tired of this. The older naga just wanted to go back to the forest with Alfred. He was so lonely right now, Alfred hiding away from him while they were trapped in this place. It was putting too much stress on him.

"G-good l-luck, A-Arthur," Toris stuttered before fleeing to tell Ivan he had delivered his message. Arthur heard Toris lock the door behind him and then the footsteps of the brown haired man. As soon as Toris left, Alfred popped his head out from behind a piece of furniture, looking at Arthur and then the closed to door.

"Why do you think he said good luck?" Alfred asked Arthur before hiding again, not wanting to see Arthur or anyone else.

Arthur sighed, grumbling as Alfred hid himself once more. The older naga felt dread fill him at the thought of Ivan walking in and not finding Alfred. "I don't know, love..."

Toris ran back to Ivan and told him the news, though it was hard to tell from his winded stuttering. Toris felt horrible for Arthur and Alfred as soon as the warning left his lips, and he wished he kept his mouth shut. "M-Mas-ter I-Ivan, A-Al-Fred i-is h-hiding-g," Toris stuttered.

"... Really?" Ivan stood up, a grin on his face as he walked over to Toris. He leaned over, getting uncomfortably close to the other werewolf. "And why is he hiding?"

"I-I d-don't k-know, a-all I c-could s-smell was A-Arthur," Toris stuttered. The whole room smelt like Arthur, which was weird because he remembered Alfred had the strong smell of a virgin when he found him.

Ivan slammed his fist next to Toris once he cornered the brunette. He smiled at the startled man, chuckling to himself. "Smelled like Arthur? It seems someone needs to be punished!" He giggled madly and left without another word.

Alfred slowly slithered over to Arthur, snuggling up to his brother for comfort. "My body feels cold," Alfred said softly, nuzzling againstArthur's rough tail.

Arthur smiled, wrapping himself around Alfred and trying to warm him up. "It's too cold in here for us..." The British naga tried his best to heat up the younger naga.

It was quiet until heavy, angry footsteps could be heard approaching them. Arthur looked up, startled and pushed Alfred back toward the corner. "Hide!" He whispered harshly.

Alfred held onto Arthur for a few seconds before he hid back behind the piece of furniture.

Ivan slammed the door open, scanning the room and finding only Arthur. The werewolf snarled, storming over toward Arthur and grabbing his neck. "Where is he?" The room reeked of Arthur and nothing else.

Arthur just smirked, flicking his tongue out at the larger man. The action earned him a snarl and a punch in the face.

Alfred let out a squeak when he heard Ivan hit his big brother. He felt a few tears leave his eyes, feeling horrible that his brother was hurting for his sake. Alfred felt so cold that it made him dizzy, making him hiss lowly in pain.

"Hmm? What was that?" Ivan dropped Arthur, ignoring the older naga's insults and attempts to distract him. The Russian werewolf only grinned when he found Alfred hiding behind some furniture. "Hello, little one!"

"Leave him alone, you arsehole!" Arthur lunged, digging his claws into the werewolf's arm and biting down. It wasn't as effective with only two fangs.

"M-mr. Ivan..." Alfred hissed out, though his words were filled with fear.

"You have been a bad little naga... I think I need to punish you!" Ivan reached out and grabbed the naga, throwing Alfred over his shoulder after tossing Arthur off of him and into the wall. The large werewolf ignored Arthur's screaming. "You shall stay with me tonight~!"

"No! Give him back!" Arthur winced. He tried lunging again, only to have Ivan leave and shut the door.

"L-let me go! Arthur hurts! We need to get him heat!" Alfred cried, thrashing his arms and tail.

"Maybe he should have thought about that before he tried hiding you!" Ivan huffed and patted the smaller naga's plump bottom happily. "Do not worry, you will be very warm with me tonight."

Left alone in the room, Arthur clawed at the door frantically. He hissed at nothing, slumping against the door as he grew tired and cold.

"But I hid, we were playing a game! Artie didn't want to lose! Please, we need some sun, or we will die!" Alfred cried, wrapping his tail around Ivan's waist. "I will do anything to make sure big brother is happy," Alfred begged softly.

Ivan hummed thoughtfully, looking at the younger naga before laughing. "No~!" The Russian werewolf continued walking, smiling the entire way. "Why should I do that if I can make you do anything I want already?"

"B-because I c-can try to please you, wouldn't that be easier?" Alfred asked, his body starting to shake and shiver. "Please, Mr. Ivan! Don't let Arthur die," Alfred begged.

"Oh, I won't let him die, but he doesn't deserve any nice treatment," Ivan opened the door to his personal room. He closed the door behind him then he walked inside and tossed Alfred on the bed. "But for now, you better get to work on pleasuring me. Or, Arthur may just losehis other two fangs~!"

Alfred had never seen a bed like this, and he instantly took a liking to the silks and wools. "Will this hurt?" Alfred asked softly, stretching his tail out on the soft bed.

"Since that slut already took you, not as much..." Ivan paused, moving his fingers down and shoving them inside the hole Arthur had beenusing previously. "Hmm? You feel different... What are you two not telling me?"

Alfred let out a moan, feeling Ivan's warm hand in his hole. "Nothing, besides Arthur said I was going to have babies," Alfred mumbledinnocently.

Ivan's hand froze, the werewolf slowly looking up at the young naga. "He got you pregnant?" The larger creature twitched slightly, trying his best not to explode right then in a fit of anger. The Russian gritted his teeth together and continued working his fingers inside, growling when he felt some cum that hadn't been cleaned out yet.

Alfred moaned as Ivan touched him inside, slowly moving down against him to get more contact. "I don't know. Arthur said something about it, but I don't know."

"Well... I'll just have to fuck you and see if I get lucky," Ivan gave the blond under him a feral grin, looking even more animalistic than before. His fingers twisted and spread apart inside of Alfred, touching any place the digits could reach. "So soft and wet compared, to Arthur..."

"Ouch, that hurts!" Alfred cried out with a gasp. "Please don't touch me there, Mr. Ivan," Alfred pleaded desperately.

"You think you're in the position to tell me no?" Ivan raised an eyebrow before rubbing the walls around his fingers, leaning down and licking the area around Alfred's hole. The werewolf teasingly dipped his tongue in beside his fingers before pulling out.

Ivan looked up at Alfred, grinning wildly at him. "You taste good... But there isn't enough begging..." The large werewolf snorted as thrust his fingers quickly, pumping them in and out of the naga, curling them just right inside of him. "How about this?"

"Ivan! Please! I will do anything!" Alfred trembled out wildly and quickly. He felt tingles running up and down his body, it was not it was not as soothing as Arthur's. " P-please touch me!" Alfred moaned while thrusting his hips.

"You want me to stick it in you, don't you!" Ivan violently thrust his fingers in, pushing more inside and thoroughly preparing the young naga for his cock. The werewolf growled, unzipping his pants and pulling his cock out for Alfred to see. "Is this it?" Ivan made sure to curl his fingers, pressing them against that spot and rub it in a way that would drive Alfred wild.

"Yes! God, yes!" Alfred moaned out, feeling pleasure rising through his young body. He felt horrible, but he believed that if he made Ivanhappy then Arthur could get the sun he needed.

Ivan slipped a fourth finger in, spreading Alfred out and closing his fingers together and pushing them as deep as he could. He wiggled his fingers around, rubbing the young naga's walls before pulling out. "That's what I wanted to hear~!"

Ivan grabbed a bottle from the night stand, popping it open and pouring lube on his cock. Once he was slick with the lubricate, the werewolf straddled the naga and grabbed his hips. The Russian angled his hips up so Alfred could watch as he pressed his cock against his wet, twitching hole. "Be sure to scream my name," With that, Ivan thrust in completely to the hilt, balls slapping against Alfred from the force.

Alfred let out a loud moan, his eyes closed from the ripping pain that echoed through his fragile body which pushed itself closer. "I-it hurts!" Alfred groaned.

"Shh, it'll be better," Ivan was getting annoyed with Alfred's behavior before he remembered the comment about the sun. The werewolf didn't want to, but he reached out and managed to open the window blinds within his reach. The sun was bright and intense. It frustrated the werewolf, but Alfred like it. "There, happy? Now may I continue?"

"Y-yes," Alfred hissed softly, moving around to make sure a good amount of his body got to be sunbathed. Alfred moved his hips, causing the two creatures to press themselves closer. Alfred let out a pleasurable hiss, his thin forked tongue slowly vibrating.

Ivan smirked, groaning deep in his throat at the movement. The werewolf grunted before he pulled back, slowly and teasingly. It took allof his will to not continue with the unbearable pace, easing himself out before just as slowly easing himself back in. It was worth it to watch the naga squirm.

Alfred gave Ivan a pouting look before he hissed lowly, wanting to feel the warmth deep inside of him. "Stop," Alfred hissed, placing his hands over Ivan's and squeezing it tightly.

Ivan smirked, slowly pushing back inside. Once he was completely sheathed inside the naga, Ivan pulled back slowly once more. He kept up the tortuous pace, enjoying those claws digging into his shoulders. "Stop what, little Alfred? I cannot make sense of your cute little hissing~!"

"S-stop that teasing," Alfred hissed, his 's' sound drawn out and awkward. Alfred felt his muscles closing tighter on Ivan's large cock, still new to these activities. The feeling was making Alfred so hot that he moaned and yelped loudly enough for probably even Arthur to hear.

Ivan grinned, in the middle of pulling out his hips snapped forward and slammed into the naga. The werewolf moaned, finally thrusting into the young blond's warm hole as quickly as he could. One hand wrapped around Alfred's waist while the other rubbed the stretched scales encasing his cock.

"You feel so good~!" Alfred let out a loud moan, his muscles trying to close and tightening up. He released, causing the white liquid to drip down his beautiful scales. Alfred let out a loud hiss, showing off his dagger-like fangs to Ivan. Alfred pulled him closer and pushed his fangs into the pale muscled body as hard as he could.

Ivan froze, confused by the action. The werewolf couldn't fight, moaning at how tight Alfred had become. The large Russian trembled slightly as he started slamming his hips against Alfred, lewd squelching noises following each frantic thrust. "Ngh!"

The werewolf briefly wondered through his lust clouded mind why Alfred bit him, but another squeeze from the naga erased all thoughts from his mind. All he cared about was filling the young blond under him and fucking him senseless.

Alfred's tail moved violently, wrapping around whatever body part of Ivan it could manage to get a hold of. Alfred, who was never allowed to hunt alone or use his poison, injected some of the black poison into Ivan by instinct. Alfred had never used his venom, but something in his body told him to attack the werewolf. Alfred pulled his fangs out and licked the blood dripping out of the large wounds.

Ivan gasped, arching his back and trembling before he suddenly came. The werewolf's veins felt like they were on fire. He was confused and startled, looking up at Alfred and trembling. "What did you do?!"

Alfred laid on his back and started breathing deeply, black venom dripping on his fangs. "I-I don't know," Alfred said softly, his tail pulling on Ivan roughly. Ivan felt weak, barely able to keep himself up. The werewolf pulled out, looking down at the naga before collapsing beside him. The large Russian started breathing heavily, sweating and looking horrible. The naga's venom was strong and quick. Alfred moved off of the bed, slithering over to the door as fast as he could. He felt his heart race, thinking he had killed Ivan with the black venom. Alfred ripped open the door and slithered down to where Arthur was being kept, freezing every time he heard another werewolf. Alfred stealthily made his way to Arthur's room and sat in front of it for a few minutes, taking in a few deep breaths before he could open the door and explain everything to Arthur.

* * *

**Hey guys! please review and please check out the other co-writer's and Beta's work! They both work super hard to help! More reviews means faster production of chapters! **

**With love and shamrocks,**

**Kat!**


	7. Other Like Us

_**Roleplay between Perfect1Up and Kats_with_shamrocks!**_

_**Warning: Language, Theme, Francis, stuff...**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing~**_

_**This is Beta'd by Kaylm Iditra!**_

_**Perfect1Up: Arthur, Ivan, Natalia, Matthew**_

_**Kats_with_Shamrocks: Alfred, Toris, Francis**_

* * *

CHAPTER SIX:

Arthur shivered lightly, deep asleep to preserve energy. The older naga was tired, depressed over the noises he had heard before falling asleep. He was cold and hurt, curled up in the far corner of the room. The British naga's eyes snapped open in time with the door, surprised to see Alfred by himself. Arthur was suspicious though, tightly curled up and watching Alfred wearily.

"Arthur! I think I killed Ivan!" Alfred yelled, slithering closely over to the older naga. Arthur could see a trail of cum and blood behind Alfred's tail, and Alfred's smell was horrid. Arthur's head shot up as Alfred practically threw himself onto him, ignoring the smell and condition Alfred was in. The older naga was shocked by the news, but saw the opportunity this presented.

"Alfred! This is it! We can run," Arthur babbled frantically, grabbing Alfred's arm and gently tugging him toward the door. "But we need to be quiet."

Alfred followed hurriedly behind Arthur, trying to hold back his hissing from the pain in his lower tail. The two nagas slithered out to the hall and came close to the back door, shocked to see a small boy in a red suit. The boy, who looked a bit like Toris, opened the door for them.

"Brother told me to make sure you know to not return to this home, Master Ivan will be awake and will kill you both if he can find you," the boy mumbled, trembling slightly when he heard Natalia scream loudly.

Arthur flinched as well, frantically nodding his head and running off with Alfred. "Are you okay?" he asked, looking back at the younger naga as they fled. He really did reek of the werewolf.

After that Alfred and Arthur left their beloved home of Siberia, heading through the countryside to try and escape Ivan and his pack. The two made their way to a small village miles away from Ivan's home, though it was not far enough. Alfred began to feel pain rushing through his body, feeling too sore to want and move any further. They saw that the village was close to being empty, though Arthur could smell the stench of other monsters of their unknown world. Arthur cursed their luck at the awful stench. He glanced over at Alfred and hold the young naga close. He was obviously in pain. "We can rest here... And we need to be careful. I smell other creatures nearby," Arthur scanned the area, not seeing anything yet. Though, he did feel more secure by the fact that his fangs had almost completely regenerated. At least he could protect Alfred better now.

Alfred nodded and cuddled against Arthur, deciding both nagas needed to rest. The two nagas basked in the setting sunlight, enjoying the low heat it gave them. While the two slept behind a bush a pair of wonderful blue eyes watched them carefully, registering their every movement.

"Not only do they smell, they smell like Braginsky," the voice commented to himself, watching how the older naga had his tail and arms wrapped around the smaller naga. Arthur protectively curled around Alfred, sighing in relief at being able to finally rest. The older naga was glad to have the sun back. He had been so cold in that cell Ivan left him and Alfred in. However, they were free now. Arthur would do everything physically possible to stay that way.

"Bonjour, Nagas," the man spoke as he stood from his hiding place, a French accent dripping off of his tongue and following his words. Alfred, not fully asleep, moved and looked towards the man. Arthur, who stirred as soon as his beloved Alfred moved in his grasp, looked at the man standing in front of them. Alfred hissed lowly, feeling fear wash over his damaged body.

Arthur acted quickly, moving in front of Alfred to shield him, hissing angrily and showing off his new fangs. The British naga would not let Alfred get hurt again. "Who the fuck are you!?" Arthur shouted as he continued looking as threatening as possible.

"Calm down, I was merely greeting you both," The man dismissed easily, smirking at the Brit. This was going to get very fun. "I am Francis Bonnefoy, and who are you two?" the 'man', Francis, introduced.

Arthur hissed aggressively, not believing a word of it. "I can smell you! Vampire!" The naga growled, not trusting the man in front of him. "I've been alive too long to believe such bullshite!"

"Oui, I'm not doing to deny who I am; but I would love to know why two nagas are out here," Francis said, taking a step closer to Arthur and Alfred. Francis stopped when he noticed how clingy Alfred was being to Arthur; seeing the smaller naga hold onto the Brit like his life, and someone else's, depended on it.

"Stay back! I'll kill you, you frog!" Arthur possessively stood in front of Alfred. The older naga continued hissing and growling at Francis. "Why should I tell you anything?"

"Because I could help you both, If you need it," Francis offered.

"I don't believe you," he hissed, looking back at Alfred. The older naga was worried over the young one, letting his guard down and focusing on Alfred. He needed to tend to him as soon as possible.

"Very well, I was merely going to offer you and your... friend a place to sleep for the night. A nice bed, meal, and warmth," Francis grinned.

"Last time I let someone feed us, we wound up chained in a cell!" Arthur turned to face Alfred, nuzzling his head against the younger naga's. "Come, love. Let us go find someplace else to rest."

"My adopted brother would be glad to know others like him are alive," Francis said loud enough for Arthur to hear.

"There... there is another naga?" Arthur looked shocked, turning toward Francis. His mouth was slightly open, eyebrows raised slightly. "What do you think,

love?"

"You said there were no more like us," Alfred said, holding onto Arthur. Francis smiled and walked just a bit closer to the other two monsters.

"That's what I thought, love... I have not seen another naga, besides you and your dying mother, in over a hundred years," Arthur looked saddened by those words. He was so very lonely before Alfred appeared in his life.

"Would you like to meet him?" Francis asked sweetly, but the smirk remained on his lips. "My Matthew is very nice but rather young, how old is your little friend?" Francis asked Arthur.

"Alfred? He's just a young, little thing... Barely a fraction of my age," Arthur sighed, knowing he would eventually die before Alfred. He didn't want to leave the young naga, but fate was fate.

"Really! My little Matthew is only seventeen, I found him eight years ago wandering around in the snow. The poor thing was starving and almost died; if it were not because of me, then you and alfred would be the only two alive," Francis replied easily, running a wet tongue over hissharp white fangs. Alfred sat up and looked at the French vampire closely, wondering if he was related.

"... I'll only go if Alfred wants to," Arthur appeared suspicious of the vampire, especially with the way he licked his lips. What could the creature be thinking? It put the older naga on edge.

"Oh, yes please! I really want to meet another!" Alfred cheered happily, holding on to Arthur tightly. Francis smiled and nodded towards Arthur, wanting the naga to say yes to Alfred's decision.

"Shall we?" Francis asked, motioning his hands towards the village.

Arthur reluctantly followed, wanting to protect Alfred. The older naga never trusted other creatures, especially if they weren't nagas. "Alright... I'll go," He just didn't want to see the devastated look on Alfred's face if he said no.

"You'll have to excuse me, I need to return home to France shortly; but my little brother should be here and he will take care of you all, it is him that you want to see and not me, correct?" France said while leading the two snake monsters through the village and towardsthe inn.

"Of course, why would we be interested in a vampire?" Arthur snapped back, acting cold toward Francis. The older naga didn't care about him besides the fact he supposedly knew another naga. Besides, Francis only took interest because they were nagas like his 'brother'.

"I must say your little brother here smells so much like a werewolf, perhaps a large Russian one who has a psychotic sister?" Francis asked, a soft chuckle following afterwards. Alfred took hold of Arthur, holding him tighter than he already had before. Arthur hissed loudly in response, whipping his tail out and hitting the Frenchman as hard as he could. The older naga was immediately put on edge at the comment, ready to attack anyone. "Say that again and I'll pump you full of so much venom you'll wish you could die!"

"Oui, oui!" Francis laughed, opening the door and bringing the two nagas into a hallway. He led them down the dark hall and stopped at a door, smirking happily before he opened it.

"Matthew, I found you some new friends!" Francis called cheerily, pushing the two nagas inside the room. Arthur stood dazed as he first looked at the other naga, completely shocked by how much he looked like Alfred. The older naga sat there, baffled by his appearance. It was slightly disturbing, seeing someone who looked so much like his mate.

"Ah, umm, hello, lad. I am Arthur Kirkland..." Arthur managed before silencing himself again from shock, confused as the new naga offered a shy smile.

Alfred was amazed by the other monster, who is much larger than the two forest nagas. " Hello, my name is Alfred," he said sweetly, offering a hand to the crimson tailed naga.

Matthew smiled, with a little more confidence this time as he shook Alfred's hand. "B-Bonjour! It is a pleasure to meet you both... I didn't know there were any nagas left..."

Arthur just grunted, seeding Matthew a sympathetic look. "Ah, I guess you two would like to talk?" The older naga didn't want to leave, but he felt like he could trust Matthew. It would be good for Alfred to interact with a naga his age. So, the British naga turned to Francis, frowning as he mumbled to the vampire, asking if he could leave with the Frenchman to let Alfred and Matthew play together.

"Oui, shall we talk over some wine? I am sure our boys would like to talk and become friends," Francis agreed, taking Arthur away so that Matthew could meet the young naga in more than one way.

"So, Alfred, what would you like to do?" Matthew smiled, wanting to have fun with the smaller naga. He found Alfred interesting, especially since he was his age.

Alfred looked at Matthew and smiled sweetly, moving closer to Matthew to feel his scales. "Wow! Your scales are as thick as Arthur's," Alfred purred, rubbing his soft cheek against Matthew's tail.

Matthew blushed, stuttering at the sudden attention. The larger naga smiled however, finding it cute that Alfred liked his deep red tail. "You really like the feeling of my scales?"

"Of course, they are very pretty! Really strong and tough, mine aren't nearly as rock solid as yours," Alfred pouted slightly, rubbing his cheek farther up Matthew's tail.

Matthew squirmed, feeling weird as Alfred continued laving attention to his scales. The larger naga's breathing started to increase, coming in shorter and shorter breaths. "Alfred," he whimpered, rubbing his tail against Alfred's softer scales on accident.

"And you smell so nice, it's almost pulling " Alfred hissed, his thin tongue vibrating against Matthew's scales. "Tell me more about yourself," Alfred purred.

"Ahh, I, ngh, like reading..." Matthew's eyes clouded, entranced by Alfred's actions and scent. The larger naga relaxed, laying down and letting Alfred slither on him, doing as he pleased.

"Artie likes to read to me, he doesn't want me to do much. He told me I had to carry babies, did Francis tell you to do that? Oh hey, do you like eggs? Falcon eggs are my favorite!" Alfred rambled, his tail rubbing against Matthew's.

Matthew just moaned softly, too timid to actually try anything like he knew he should. "N-Non... I am completely male... ahh... E-Eggs? Ngh, sparrow eggs are good."

"Arthur likes those, but they don't have enough yolk in them!" Alfred hissed happily, his tail twisting around Matthew's. It was so warm, and Alfred craved the warmth Ivan had taken away from him.

"R-Really..." Matthew gasped when Alfred wrapped himself around his tail. It felt so good. The larger naga moaned, louder this time. Still, only Alfred could hear him as his voice was much too soft for anyone outside the room to hear.

"A-Alfred... I..." Matthew trailed off, blushing heavily. "I would like to mate with you." The larger naga turned an even brighter red than his tail before moving his arms around. "Y-You don't have to say yes! I-I just haven't met another naga as pretty as you!" Well, he hadn't met another naga period besides the two his Papa brought home. But still, Matthew couldn't believe what he was doing. He was so embarrassed.

Arthur huffed as he was dragged away. The older naga hadn't had wine in a while, so he let it go. "So, what would you like to discuss?"

"How would you like to consider me your brother in law?" Francis asked bluntly.

"Hell no," Arthur's answer was quick and short. The older naga growled, crossing his arms and wondering how long he would have to stay here.

"Think about this, Arthur, two young nagas could reproduce many offspring," Francis offered suggestively, sipping his own wine.

Arthur's hands tightened into fists, growling at Francis' words. He didn't want to admit it, but Matthew was young and probably had a better chance of conceiving than him. "Shut up..."

"Young Alfred should be a virgin, non? I assume you are just friends with Ivan, and not letting that brute ruin my brother's chances with mating, right?" Francis asked, though he already could tell that Alfred was taken twice in a short amount of time. Nagas where are lucky that they could heal within hours.

"What do you think!? I thought there wasn't another naga his age... I'd... I'd be so lonely without him..." Arthur didn't know why he was telling Francis this. He should just punch the vampire in the face and take Alfred away.

* * *

**_YEA! So, here's Matthew! Thank you all for reading! _**

**_Please... pretty please... review! Please show Kaylm Iditra and Perfect1Up some love for all their hard work! :D_**

**_A/N: I do have a Tumbrl incase something happens( katwithshamrocks)._**


	8. Love Me, Maybe

_**Roleplay between Perfect1Up and Kats_with_shamrocks!**_

_**Warning: Language, Theme, Francis, stuff...**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing~**_

_**This is Beta'd by Kaylm Iditra!**_

_**Perfect1Up: Arthur, Ivan, Natalia, Matthew : **__**Kats_with_Shamrocks: Alfred, Toris, Francis**_

_**A/N: I want to make sure that you all knew that Alfred and Arthur traveled from their home for a few days. Nagas have AMAZING healing time. Nagas live to mate, so it is a need for Alfred to help reproduce his own kind. **_

_**A/N: I would like to tell you all that Americana Fairytale, My Insanity My Wonderland and all stories that aren't RP will be going on Hiatus for awhile due to an insult that spiraled me into depression. I got a message from a reader that made me cry, but please don't worry about anything being discontinued! thank you all!**  
_

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN:

"Why would we mate?" Alfred asked innocently, still confused on the whole concept of 'mating equals babies'. Alfred, being an extremely young naga, only thought of sex as pleasure and believed Arthur only wanted it because it made them both feel good. Matthew, also a young male naga, naturally felt a subconscious pull to the weaker and more feminine naga; and natural jealousy because the older naga had already taken Alfred's virginity and allowed a werewolf to taint his innocence.

"Because... because you're pretty?" Matthew blushed and wiggled a little, rough tail rubbing against Alfred's softer one. The larger naga gulped, not sure what else to say. "Because I need to protect you?" He felt so lame at the moment.

"Why? Artie said he would protect me!" Alfred smiled sweetly and cocked his head to the side.

"I-I don't know, Alfred," Matthew frowned, embarrassed by his lack of knowledge. The larger naga looked up at the smaller one, sighing softly. "B-but I want to protect... I'm bigger than him! S-stronger, too!"

"Why do you wanna protect me? I'm strong!" Alfred puffed with pride, flexing and giggling childishly. Alfred placed his head on his arms, slowly breathing and hissing from the warmth.

"W-Well, maybe I can be your backup then?" Matthew whined, wiggling again. He wondered if it was even possible to get Alfred to mate with him. The younger naga seemed oblivious to his desires and hints.

"Okay!" Alfred cheered happily, latching onto Matthew and snuggling to his warmth.

Matthew blushed, wrapping his tail around Alfred's as best he could. He smiled softly, happy to have Alfred to himself at the moment. "Je t'aime, Alfred," Matthew mumbled, knowing that Alfred couldn't understand him.

"What does that mean?" Alfred asked, blinking and tilting his head just a little farther to the side.

"... I-I," Matthew flushed as red as his scales, looking at Alfred nervously. Gulping, the larger naga leaned forward and kissed Alfred's cheek. "I-It's French."

"Oh!" Alfred said, blushing deeply.

"C-can I kiss you?" Matthew looked Alfred in the eye, hoping that the smaller naga would say yes. The larger naga couldn't stop thinking about him, how soft he was and how, under the stench of a werewolf and the other naga, he smelled amazing.

"Sure, I guess," Alfred chuckled, smiling innocently.

Matthew smiled and closed the distance between them, kissing the smaller naga. Keening softly as his lips were sealed against Alfred's soft ones, he marvelled at how amazing it felt. Alfred kissed back, his thin tongue touching the warm walls of his mouth. Alfred pushed himself closer to Matthew as Matthew wrapped his arms around Alfred, using his tongue. The larger naga moved back against Alfred, moaning happily. He was so happy.

Alfred pulled away, nuzzling his face into Matthew's warm neck. Alfred moved his tail, rubbing his soft scales against Matthew's scarlet red scales. The smaller naga shifted around, spreading the wetness on Matthew's scales. "You're different from Arthur and Ivan," Alfred hissed lowly, his tongue vibrating against Matthew's pale skin.

Matthew gasped, yearning for more of the wetness he felt. He whined, doing his best to control himself. Alfred was so cute and sweet, he was afraid to ruin that. "I-I am? Is that good?" Matthew hoped that was good and - oh, Alfred's scales felt so soft against his tougher ones. He blushed, realizing he was getting hard and starting to peek out of his sheath.

"Yes, Arthur... and Ivan... scare me..." Alfred murmured lightly, licking at Matthew's skin. "I... I'm not scarred around you," Alfredconfessed, hugging Matthew tighter.

"Ah... I-I'm glad," Matthew whispered, letting Alfred take control. The larger naga wanted him to be comfortable. He could smell it from Alfred that he had been taken. He wondered if Alfred had a choice. Well, this time, Matthew would give him the choice. "I'm so very glad..."

"I'm not... I... feel funny around you," Alfred said, looking up at Matthew, iris purple colliding with sapphire blue.

"M-Me too..." Matthew leaned forward and kissed Alfred's cheek again. His hips bucked up a bit, the problem below his waist becoming more obvious. "A-ah, I'm sorry..."

"Don't be..." Alfred cooed, moving his hand over Matthew's problem. As he began to rub his palm over it, Matthew blushed and moaned loudly squirmed from the heat and friction. The large naga bucked up, soon becoming completely erect under Alfred's attention. "Alfred... ngh... Are you... are you sure?"

"Would I be doing this if I wasn't?" Alfred questioned, still rubbing the organ to its full length.

"Y-yeah..." Matthew arches his back, moving his hands and clawing at the ground. His hips rolled up against Alfred's hands. "I-I'm getting close..."

"Close to what?" Alfred asked innocently.

Matthew blushed and whined loudly. The naga's tail flicks around restlessle, muscles tensing. "I-I'm close to cumming!"

"W-what do you want me to do about it?" Alfred inquired curiously, slowing down on his strokes.

"C-Can I be inside of y-you?" Matthew wondered why he was so nervous. Sure, he was soft-spoken, but he had never been like thisbefore. He blamed the effect Alfred had on him. It made it hard to think. Alfred's widened and then he realized what he meant. Alfred took a few seconds before he began to look for that soft patch of wet scales. Matthew saw what the smaller naga was trying to do, and failing. Mathew's hand slowly moved, gently touching Alfred's hip and moving his hand in a circular motion. "Should I... help?" The larger naga didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

"Y-yeah," Alfred nodded, moving his hand away.

Matthew smiled as his hand quickly and carefully found the patch of scales, rubbing them gently. "Do I... do I push them in? Do I need lubricant or something?"

"Yeah, i-it spreads apart," Alfred said, pushing his hips closer to Matthew's hand. "I don't know if you need anything," Alfred breathed out before he began to pump Matthew's cock.

Matthew closed his eyes and started pushing his fingers inside of Alfred, thrusting in time with Alfred's hand stroking his cock. The larger naga leaned up, kissing Alfred on the lips.

Alfred kissed back, unleashing a mix of loud moans and lust filled hisses. Alfred began to lower himself, lining up his opening with Matthew's cock. "Are you s-sure?" Matthew asked.

Matthew moved his hands to Alfred's hips, helping him balance himself. "Yes... yes, please," he begged softly, moaning lowly and ending in a hiss. Alfred adjusted himself so that it would be easy for Matthew to penetrate him, and he wanted it bad. Alfred let go of the cock and began to slowly push himself on it. Matthew swore he died as Alfred lowered himself on the larger naga's cock. It felt so good to the red naga. All he could do was arch up and moan for more, holding back from simply thrusting up sharply.

Alfred began to wriggle around, causing Matthew's cock to be pushed in deeper. "P-please, make i-it feel good," Alfred moaned.

Matthew lashed Alfred with kisses, rubbing his hips and trying to angle his hips in a way that would make Alfred sing with pleasure. He had enough talks with Francis to know how it worked, but the larger naga was still new to this. "L-like this?" Matthew bucked up, wiggling his hips around and trying different angles.

Alfred unleashed a loud moan that could be heard from the kitchen where Francis and Arthur sat. Alfred grab onto matthew's arms, not wanting to let go of him.

"Harder!" Alfred screamed in pleasure.

Matthew panted heavily, hissing every time he thrust up into Alfred. The larger naga curled his tail around Alfred's possessively, wanting the other to stay with him. "A-ah! Alfred!"

Alfred's eyes shot open as he screamed Matthew's name, releasing and tightening around Matthew's cock. Something about Matthew made Alfred completely lose all his senses. He felt like a doll, a loud and used doll who was being fought over by three stubborn bodies butseemed to crave Matthew and no one else, especially not Ivan.

Matthew screamed as well, not quite as loudly as Alfred, but he still did. The large naga squirmed, bucking his hips up against Alfred as he was squeezed so tightly. He came without a second thought. Matthew wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist, wanting to stay connected to the other. "A-Alfred!"

In the kitchen, Arthur paled at the sounds the two made. Even Matthew could be heard occasionally. The older naga growled, looking down at the floor and trying to suppress the hate he felt growing in his chest.

"Do you not think it would be wonderful of the two could produce young?" Francis asked, a devilish smirk dancing across his lips. "Then you could die in peace," Francis chuckled, standing up and walking behind Arthur. "How many young do you think Alfred could give me? You do know the price for a good snake is quite high and with you three being the last... Maybe Ivan would like to buy all three of you? I'm not a fan,but I hear naga taste amazing at a young age. Do you think Alfred would give them up? Or would I have to slice that pretty neck of his?" Francis asked, showing off his razor sharp claws by dragging them across Arthur's neck softly.

Arthur snarled menacingly at the fangs at his neck, gladly accepting the reminder that his own fangs had returned. He growled at Francis, going completely still as the other man messed with him. "Don't touch my Alfred," Arthur would always consider the young naga his. No matter what, Arthur would fight for him. Arthur didn't let the other get to him, jaw clenched tight as those fangs continued touching him. It was making him nervous. "Would you kindly remove those dreadful fangs of yours..."

Francis pulled away and smiled, enjoying how easy it was to anger the naga. "I bet Matthew has already impregnated Alfred," Francis commented idly.

"Shut up!" Arthur hissed, trying to lash out and hit the vampire. He growled, looking down at the floor after his failed attempt. "Why are you doing this?! You goddamn frog!"

"You hurt my feelings, and you know why I have you both here," Francis chuckled.

Arthur hissed, backing away from Francis. "I know why you have Alfred here! I don't understand why you still have me here," He knew he wasn't nearly as important as Alfred. Arthur seethed at the screaming, staring at the wall in the kitchen and trying to ignore the two nagas. It didn't help that a certain Frenchman was glowing happily over the turn of events.

"How much do you think Ivan would pay for Alfred's eggs?" Francis laughed while poking at Arthur, smiling as he dug his long nails into the monster's arm.

"Stop touching me! And they won't let you take his eggs. Matthew won't let it happen... You don't know what male nagas are like when they have a mate, you frog," Arthur hissed and tried moving away from the vampire. "And like hell I'll let you ruin my sweet lad's happiness!"

"Then stop me," Francis said, laughing at the naga.

Arthur hissed, lunging at the Frenchman as soon as he finished saying those words. The older naga didn't care at the moment. He wasn't as important as the two nagas upstairs.

Matthew cooed happily, cuddling as he held Alfred. The large naga sighed, still buried inside of Alfred. He never felt so connected before. "Alfred, mon amour, you're so warm..."

"You're the warm one," Alfred hissed pleasantly.

"You're so soft... Can I stay inside a little longer? Can I hold you a little longer?" Matthew smiled, blushing softly as he snuggled with the smaller naga.

Alfred blushed, just realizing Matthew's cock was still deep inside of him. "S-sure, but Artie can't find out," Alfred hissed lowly.

Matthew held Alfred close, trying to suppress a growl and failing. "He doesn't matter. I'll do anything for you, mon amour."

"But he does matter, he raised and loves me," Alfred said, nuzzling himself closer to Matthew. Alfred loved his big brother, he helped him grow and protected him and cared for him. Alfred loved Arthur, but also felt these sudden emotions for Matthew too.

"Not that... I mean, his opinion on what I do. If I want to hug you, then I'm going to hug. If I want to stay inside while we sleep, then I will if you want me to," Matthew felt anger fester in his chest at the thought of taking Alfred away. "You are mon amour. I want to be with you,and maybe even raise a family?"

"You can stay inside as long as you like, but I don't want Artie to get mad," Alfred repeated innocently. "And sure, you can help me raise the eggs. More help the better," Alfred hissed lightly.

"Alfred, I... Je t'aime," Matthew mumbled, chickening out again. The larger naga sighed and just held Alfred close, continuing the conversation on little hatchlings and 'big brother'. "I still don't care if he is mad. He can get over it. I want to shower you in affection. He can't stop my feelings."

"Haha! You're sweet and that stuff is drying," Alfred chortled before complaining. "I'm hungry."

Matthew chuckled, kissing Alfred's cheek. "Here, I'll get you some food. Why don't I get you a bath drawn? I'm sure you'll enjoy that," The larger naga wiggled a little when Alfred started to pull his hips back, making his cock easily slip out with cum dripping out of Alfred.

Alfred let out a soft moan, feeling the pleasurable movements. "Arthur use to bathe me! He would lick me clean!" Alfred commented.

"Are you sure? Don't you want some privacy? Arthur could be talking with Papa," Matthew shivered at the sound Alfred made, slithering over to his bathroom and showing Alfred his tub. "This is a tub. You bathe in it. Want me to show you?"

"Wow! It's so shiny!" Alfred yelled, grabbing hold of the porcelain white edges and rubbing his cheek on the smooth surface.

"Heh, yes, it is," Matthew smiled and turned the water on, filling the tub up with warm water before climbing in. "Come join me, Alfred," The large naga wanted to bathe with his mate.

Alfred followed Matthew, falling into the warm bath water. Alfred latched onto Matthew, holding on tightly with his claws and tail. "You bathe in this?" Alfred asked sweetly but with surprise.

Matthew laughed softly as Alfred clutched him closer. Most creatures would be angry or upset at the painful way Alfred dug his claws in or how tightly he

wrapped his tail around, but Matthew found it adorable. Probably because nagas were made to handle such actions.

"Oui, I do. Now, let's clean you off," Matthew chuckled as he grabbed the shampoo, ready to wash Alfred's hair.

Alfred daintily licked the sweet smelling soap, only to hiss loudly at the bitter taste. Alfred slapped Matthew's hand away, hating the goo in his wet golden hair.

"That stuff is nasty!" Alfred hissed, his fangs showing off like ready daggers.

"You aren't suppose to eat it! It's to clean you and make you smell good," Matthew sighed and ignored the smaller naga's threats. He just gently lathered the shampoo into his golden hair, humming softly to himself.

"Artie never used this stuff before," Alfred said, his tail loosening up around Matthew. Alfred let Matthew wash him, even letting the larger naga clean off the dried cum.

"I'm not surprised. This is a human product Papa likes to use," Matthew sighed dreamily at the feel of Alfred's head in his hands, relaxing in the warm water as he cleaned his mate to get all the other scents off of Alfred. He smelled much better after he resurfaced from rinsing the shampoo out of his hair. Alfred purred before he scrubbed at his own tail, grabbing for his hole and cleaning the loose muscles. Alfred snatched Matthew's hand and began to lick his fingers, feeling his muscles tighten up again.

Matthew moaned, giving Alfred a mischievous look. "What are you planning?" he asked, leaning forward and kissing along Alfred's neck, licking his skin and teasing him.

"Playing with my food," Alfred said, sucking on the thin pale finger.

"Oh? And what meal would that be, mon amour?" Matthew smiled playfully, wrapping his tail around Alfred and gently squeezing him in a comforting fashion.

Alfred smiled, rubbing the area where Matthew's cock was sheathed. "You," Alfred hissed.

Matthew groaned, lifting his hips up and offering himself to Alfred. The large naga smiled, wiggling around mischievously. "Me? Oh dear, what shall I do about this?" He was already getting hard.

Alfred smiled as he hovered over the water line and took the member in his mouth, his thin tongue slowly tracing over the human-like organ. Slowly, Alfred began to rub the base while enjoying the salty pre-cum.

"Oh, what did I do to get a mate like you?" Matthew hissed pleasantly, arching up into Alfred's hands and tongue. It was so good. The large naga looked up at Alfred with a dazed look.

"Alfred... mmm, let's move to my bed? I want to do the same." Matthew wanted to make Alfred feel good too.

"Same what?" Alfred asked between slurps.

"Ahh, to you. I want to pleasure you," Matthew replied, moving his hand to the soft patch of skin, pressing his fingers against it. The larger naga looked up into Alfred's eyes, asking.

"Okay," Alfred blushed.

Matthew chuckled and drained the tub, crawling out and helping Alfred out and into a fluffy white towel. He lead Alfred toward the bed. "Lay down, mon amour."Alfred relaxed on the bed, hissing softly while wiggling his beautiful tail.

Matthew hissed lightly in response, leaning down and lapping at the soft scale as water dribbled from the edges of his long hair, rubbing his hands along the smaller naga's tail. He shuddered at the feeling, pressing his tongue inside and devouring his mate. Matthew focused on simply pleasuring Alfred.

Alfred began to suck on Matthew's erection, enjoying to pre-cum that leaked into his mouth. Alfred stroked the base, happy to bring Matthew pleasure. The larger naga gasped at the attention Alfred lavished on his cock. So, he returned the favor, thrusting his tongue deep into Alfred, twisting and wiggling the muscle around as his hands touched as much of Alfred's body as possible.

Alfred moaned and squirmed, trying to push himself onto the other naga for more contact. Alfred tried to say something, but it was muffled and vibrated his throat against Matthew's cock.

Matthew's tongue flicked out, moaning loudly into Alfred's wet hole. The larger naga was quickly approaching release from Alfred's mouth and the taste that was completely Alfred. It was the most delicious thing Matthew had ever experienced. Alfred let out a loud moan, releasing a stream of cum in Matthew's mouth. Alfred kept sucking, being greedy about Matthew's cum. Matthew moaned lewdly at the sudden rush of cum in his mouth. He eagerly licked it all up, humming happily at the taste before he soon came as well. Matthew never felt so light and carefree in his life.

Alfred let out a loud cough, cum coming out of his mouth and rolling into his nose. Alfred threw the larger naga off of him, taking deep breaths while he held onto the bridge of his nose. He tried to say something, but only ended up coughing up more of the white seeds. After Alfred was able to get it down, he looked over to Matthew. Alfred slithered closer to the naga, watching him carefully.

"That hurt..." Alfred hissed softly, his thin tongue poking out between his pink lips.

Matthew panicked, licking at the cum on his face and looking upset. "I'm sorry!" he apologized quickly, whining softly and cleaning off Alfred's face as best he could. "I shouldn't have done that."

The larger naga was very cautious, trying not to upset Alfred. He was berating himself in his mind, looking guilty. "Are you okay?"

"Of course, sorry I hit you," Alfred said softly, rubbing his stinging nose. Alfred placed his head in Matthew's lap, pouting and mumbling about how Arthur was going to be mad because he was acting rude.

"Are we going to have babies now?" Alfred asked, looking up at Matthew's indigo eyes. Alfred's cheeks, which still had baby fat on them, shone a bright pink from his nervousness.

"Ah, well," Matthew blushed and nervously continued speaking. "You will develop eggs that will come out here," he mumbled, briefly touching the soft area near Alfred's sex. "I'll be here for you! Promise."

Matthew was bright red, wondering if Alfred wouldn't mind even if it was a sudden change in subject. "Alfred... uhh, can I still, umm, you know... e-eat you out like earlier. You don't have to suck me anymore!" he quickly added. The larger naga was embarrassed to admit he wanted to taste Alfred again.

"What? There's food! And you kept it to yourself!" Alfred pouted, hungry after his and Arthur's escape. "Will the eggs hurt?" Alfred asked innocently as an afterthought.

"What? N-no, well, yes, there is food, but I meant what we did earlier... I-I like licking you... down there," he offered with a bashful motion and a deep red blush. Matthew was still flushed, even when he continued explaining what Francis taught him. "I know it will be very uncomfortable. The pain I think, comes from you muscle contracting and trying to push the eggs out. Or if the eggs are large, but I doubt that happens often."

"You LIKE licking me? Didn't it choke you? Or hurt?" Alfred asked excitedly, pointedly ignoring the second half of Matthew's speech andentangling his fingers with Matthew's. "We should get some food! Oh, and tell Arthur the good news! He wants kids too! I'm helping everyone!" Alfred sang out and giggled.

"O-Oui, I mean, yes. So, I can?" Matthew looked happy, gently squeezing Alfred's hand and raising it up. "Let's get you some food. I can't have mon amour starving!" He was confused by the comment on helping everyone, but he looked so happy and cute that the larger naga said nothing on it.

"Lead the way!" Alfred hissed happily, hugging Matthew tightly. Alfred sat up and slithered close to the door, wanting to hurry and get some food in his stomach.

"Okay, what would you like?" Matthew moved as quickly as he could to keep up with the pace Alfred was trying to set. It was so cute, seeing the smaller naga excited and happy.

"I don't care, can we find Artie? I'm worried about him," Alfred groaned, grabbing hold of Matthew and holding him tightly.

Matthew held Alfred close, looking around for Francis and Arthur. "Don't worry, Papa won't let him get hurt. Papa is... strange, but he did raise me!"

"Arthur is weird too, he liked to hold me a lot... when I was little he would never let me leave the den! And now when I do, he has to be with me all the time! But I love him, he raised me and..." Alfred began to say, but his voice died down when he thought about what him and Arthur did while ago in Ivan's house.

"I can understand where he is coming from. Alfred, most creatures would love to cage us or... rape, well, mostly you. You may not realize it, but you smell so good. It's a big signal for everyone that you're young and able to mate. I'm sure Arthur was just scared someone would force you and hurt you," Matthew gave a sad smile and kissed Alfred's cheek. He wanted to ease Alfred of his worries. It didn't suit the smaller naga.

"I-If Ivan came for us... what would we do? I don't want to go back to that room! Arthur did things in there! It was scary! It still hurts me... But I can't tell him...And Ivan was mean! He was so mean..." Alfred began to panic as they entered another room, not realizing Arthur was watching them from behind, with Francis' headless body in one hand.

Matthew didn't notice Arthur there, too focused on comforting Alfred. "I won't let them hurt you! If that werewolf comes anywhere near you, I'll protect you... I-I love you!"

* * *

Arthur stood there, completely still and livid.

**_Please... pretty please... review! Please show Kaylm Iditra and Perfect1Up some love for all their hard work! :D_**

**_A/N: I do have a Tumbrl incase something happens( katwithshamrocks)._**


	9. Lose a Papa, Gain a Lover

_**Roleplay between Perfect1Up and Kats_with_shamrocks!**_

_**Warning: Language, Theme, Bad stuff, Lots of dialog...**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing~**_

_**This is Beta'd by Kaylm Iditra!**_

_**A/N: I would like to tell you all that Americana Fairytale, My Insanity My Wonderland and all stories that aren't RP will be going on Hiatus for awhile due to an insult that spiraled me into depression. I got a message from a reader that made me cry, but please don't worry about anything being discontinued! thank you all!**  
_

CHAPTER EIGHT:

"Really?" Alfred asked, sniffling from the small tears that dripped out of his beautiful eyes. Alfred grabbed onto Matthew tightly and smiled, happy to hear warm words. "I'll protect you too! But I'm not that strong," Alfred said, wrapping the end of his tail around Matthew's and placing his head on Matthew's arm.

Matthew smiled softly and hugged the smaller naga as best he could. He let Alfred lay his head on his arm, finding it cute. "I'm sure you'll find a way to save me," he cooed softly. "You're my sweet, brave mate."

Arthur seethed angrily where he watched them. He was seeing red, letting his temper grow.

"So, we're mates now? That was fast! All you did was... um... what did you call it? Like something to do with eat? Heehee, its so weird, Mattie!" Alfred giggled, hugging Matthew tightly.

"Oui! We are mates. I'll explain everything later, okay? I'm sure you're starving!" Matthew giggled as well, affectionately rubbing his head against Alfred's.

The larger naga turned his head, seeing Arthur and Francis. He disregarded Arthur's blank look, noticing the vampire first. "Papa! Stop playing around! You'll scare someone with that much blood!"

"Artie! Is he okay?" Alfred asked, gripping Matthew harder in fear.

Arthur snarled at Matthew. "This isn't one of his little illusions!" The older naga tossed the head on the ground. Matthew paled, looking sick as he held Alfred close. Too shocked to respond, all he could mutter was 'Papa', again and again.

"Arthur! Why did you do that? Mr. Francis was helping us!" Alfred yelled, shocked at his brother's horrid actions.

"He was a filthy vampire! He was planning on selling your eggs!" Arthur hissed, his nearly grown fangs white and shining in the light. "I got angry and he wouldn't leave me alone. He taunted me, telling me about all his little plans."

Matthew didn't know what to do. It was his Papa, but the thought of someone taking his babies, his children that came from Alfred, made him absolutely livid. The larger naga leaned over and whispered in Alfred's ear, "What should I do? I-I'm so lost on what to do, to feel..."

"That is no reason to kill someone!" Alfred snapped, releasing a loud and dangerous hiss. Something about this was making him veryangry and mad, thinking Arthur could turn on him or Matthew and strike to kill. "Why would you even kill someone over stupid eggs?!" Alfred hissed, his hands now clenched into fists.

"Just eggs? He was talking about your children!" Arthur slithered closer, growing even more upset as well. He would have grabbed Alfred if Matthew had not moved in front of him.

"Its Alfred's decision what happens to the eggs!" Matthew would do anything for Alfred, even if it hurt. "Leave him alone! You're upsetting him!"

"Why does it matter? All you seem to care about is those damn eggs! Stop it!" Alfred cried desperately, tears rushing down his face.

"Because they are new life! They should be cherished! Life is precious..." Arthur looked down, remembering his family. It hurt him, thinking about how alone he was growing up. "You don't understand..."

Matthew just tried to control himself. The larger naga turned around, grabbing Alfred gently and brushing some hair out of his face with a soothing hand. "Are you okay?" he whispered, ignoring Arthur.

"My life hasn't been! All you've ever done is keep me in that cave! And you told me we were the only ones alive, yet here's Matthew!" Alfred shouted, moving away from Matthew and closer to Arthur. "What if there are more?!" Alfred yelled.

"I didn't know! Our species is considered extinct to most! My family was slaughtered for it!" Arthur roared, eyes red and irritated from his emotions running wild. The older naga hissed defensively, moving away from Alfred. "I watched my mother be skinned alive because her scales were beautiful and worth a fortune to the other creatures!"

Matthew gaped, sending Arthur a sad look before shifting closer to Alfred, just in case. He tried his best not to look at his Papa's body. It made his chest ache and constrict in on itself.

"You never told me this before..." Alfred said softly, glaring at Arthur as if the naga had the plague.

"Because I didn't want you to worry..." Arthur looked down at the ground, not knowing what else to do. He was panicking inside. The older naga was afraid he would be left alone, again. "I wanted you to be happy and safe."

"I... I..." Alfred started softly, only to freeze when he realized how he selfish he sounded. "... Are you happy?"

Arthur looked up at Alfred, seeming tired and old. "... No."

The older naga backed up until he hit the wall, slumping against it and refusing to look up. He was just too tired and worn out to do anything anymore. "Alfred... how old is Arthur?" Matthew gave Arthur a worried look. Francis had told him the average lifespan of nagas based off of facts and notes taken, but this was the first time Matthew actually noticed how withered Arthur was. The larger naga wondered if it was just his imagination.

"I don't know, Artie?" Alfred asked, slithering closer to Arthur. Alfred sat next to Arthur and placed his head on his shoulder, feeling horrible.

Arthur was quiet for a moment, thinking through the mental math and the passing of each season. "I'm not sure... Near a thousand, I think," He was sure that was the best estimate he could come up with. The nagas started to become rarer and rarer when he was still young, which lead to his life of running. Hundreds of years passed before he found Alfred as an egg, and that took time. He was still close to a thousand then, but he wasn't that old yet. Matthew gulped, Francis told him nagas rarely made it a few hundred years after a thousand. That is if they weren't found and killed first for selfish reasons. "I think he's tired, Alfred," He could tell Alfred once Arthur slept.

"Artie... " Alfred said softly, rubbing his brother's arm slowly. "Lets get you into a bed, we'll even open the windows to let the sun in," Alfred hissed, trying to make Arthur happy.

"Okay, love," Arthur sighed as Matthew slithered forward, helping Alfred carry his brother. The larger naga looked deep in thought. Right now, he needed to take care of his mate and his mate's family.

"I'm sorry Arthur, I'm sorry I yelled," Alfred mumbled to himself.

Arthur was already asleep as Matthew made his way to a spare room. "It isn't your fault Alfred. He was being unreasonable earlier. Look... I need to talk to after I lay him down."

"About what? Is something wrong? Please, tell me Arthur is okay!" Alfred begged, grabbing hold of Matthew and allowing hot tears to rush down his face. He would hate himself if something happened to his big brother; he loved Arthur more than anyone else, even Matthew and the eggs he was told he would have. Arthur was his everything, the person who raised him! The thought of something happening made the young naga panic.

"Shh, calm down," Matthew whispered as he laid Arthur down, covering him up with a warm blanket. The larger naga turned to Alfred, looking nervous. "Well, if Arthur is right about his age, then he may only have a hundred, maybe two hundred years left before, well... He's old Alfred, and this life he says he had, running and frantically protecting you, has really made that fact hit him hard..." Matthew hoped Alfred would take this well.

"What? No! Arthur can't die!" Alfred cried loudly.

"Alfred..." Matthew mumbled softly, gently pulling Alfred into a small hug.

"NO! This is your fault! We should have never come here, and now he is going to die!" Alfred sobbed harder, childishly punching Matthew.

"W-what? How is him dying of old age my fault?" Matthew pulled back, not phased by the hit but hurt more by the words. He was just telling the truth. "I just... I wanted you to know and be prepared..."

"No! Arthur can't die! He's just mad because I left him!" Alfred wailed as he struck at Matthew once more.

"Alfred, nagas aren't immortal... We all die at some point," Matthew tried to calm the younger naga down, but Alfred just wouldn't listen to him.

"NO! NO! NO! Arthur will NOT die! I won't allow him to leave me!" Alfred yelled, punching Matthew in the jaw as hard as he could.

Matthew held his face, looking shocked before snarling, "Well, what about my Papa! He's dead now! Your Arthur still has a few hundred years! At least you still have him!" The larger naga's eye held tears in them, frustrated and hurt.

"He deserved it! Arthur is good to me! Arthur... Arthur is all I have," Alfred said softer, completely forgetting about what Arthur did to him at Ivan's.

"So was my Papa! He saved me and raised me!" Matthew trembled, staring hard into the ground. "I-I've tried my best to be nice, for you... But, I... Papa..." Mattes started moving backwards, shoulders shaking.

"If he didn't deserve it, then why did Arthur do it...?" Alfred questioned softly, looking down at his razor sharp claws, as if trying to testhow sharp they were in the dim in the light.

"I don't know!" Matthew turned around, looking away from Alfred. "No one is perfect, but Papa was kind enough to save me when everyone else tried to kill me when I was young..."

"I never met anyone 'til Ivan... and now I wish I met no one... then Arthur would be fine and happy," Alfred mumbled.

Matthew bit his lip, ready to breakdown right then. He knew it was too good to be true when Alfred came here. "Then I guess you don't want to be mates anymore... I understand, mon amour... Go to your Arthur and leave whenever you wish... I need... I need to bury my Papa."

Alfred's eyes widened, only to narrow as he hissed loudly. "Fine! go bury that frog!" Alfred yelled, remembering what Arthur had called Francis. "We don't need you, Arthur and I were perfectly happy before we left the forest!" Alfred shouted even louder, his fangs showing off like daggers to the larger naga.

Matthew flinched at the insults and nodded his head. He refused to look up, finally just giving up. "He was still a father to me. Please, just respect that, if nothing else."

Alfred ignored Matthew and slithered back into Arthur's room, wanting nothing more than to be with Arthur. "Please wake up... please,don't die..." Alfred whispered softly to himself, slithering over to Arthur and placing his head on Arthur's chest.

Arthur grunted when Alfred laid on him, mumbling groggily, "I ain't dying, lad. Just forgetting I'm not as spry and young anymore." The older naga yawned, wrapping his arms around Alfred gently. "Where is that other naga? Martin or something... Anyway, he knows where the food is in this place. Would you be so kind as to ask him for some? I'm sure you're starving as well, love."

"No, Arthur, can we just return home...? Just us," Alfred said softly, his breath hot against Arthur's pale neck.

"Home? Sounds smashing, love. Let me rest a little longer. I'm sure we can hunt on the way there," Arthur closed his eyes and sighedcontently.

"Okay, and I will do the hunting, please don't stress yourself," Alfred said, nuzzling his head close to Arthurs. After Alfred was sure Arthurhad fallen back asleep, he made his way to the door, ready to head out to get Arthur something to drink and something to eat. He slithered over to the kitchen, only to get lost in something he has never seen before.

Matthew was alone, burying the dead Frenchman and wishing Alfred didn't hate him. He wanted the smaller naga to be happy and it seemed he wasn't happy with his knowledge that Francis gave him. "I should have kept quiet... I don't want to be alone..." Matthew slowly made his way back inside, covered in dirt and face stained with tears. He made his way to the kitchen to clean up, freezing when he saw Alfred.

Alfred, who was under the table, had a fork in one hand and a cup in the other. He did not notice Matthew was behind him, but his tail was swinging wildly. Matthew gulped, knowing he wasn't anywhere near presentable, but Alfred was just pushing him. "N-need help?"

"N-no... W-why?" Alfred stuttered, head popping out from the other end of the table.

"Oh, okay," he replied softly, trying to ignore him. The larger naga slithered over to the sink, slowly washing the dirt off his face and arms. He would need a shower to completely clean up. Still, his eyes stung and he wanted to hug Alfred again. He feared what would happen if he did.

"How did Ivan do this? Where is the juice?!" Alfred screamed, sitting up and smashing his head against the table.

Matthew sighed and slithered over to Alfred, holding his hand out. "Let me..."

Alfred stabbed the fork into Matthew's hand, not realizing he was doing it completely wrong. "Thank you," Alfred said sweetly, slithering over to the other side of the table.

"Ah!" Matthew grabbed his hand and yanked the fork out before tossing it on the floor. His hand bled from how hard Alfred stabbed the fork in. He really needed to teach Alfred how to use the silverware correctly. "Sure... No problem," The things he put up with. At least his hand wasn't bleeding that badly.

Alfred looked at Matthew, the scent of blood surrounding him. Alfred grabbed Matthew's hand and licked the metallic droplets of blood. The smaller naga looked at Matthew's hand and kissed it softly before he went back to licking it clean. "Sorry..." Alfred mumbled.

"It's okay, you didn't mean it. And Alfred, you only stab food with forks, okay?" Matthew smiled, enjoying the kiss. He slithered over to the fridge once Alfred let him go, working on cooking. "I'll make dinner, okay? Any requests?"

"Something to make Arthur well again and juice and tea!" Alfred cheered happily, smiling from ear to ear.

"Hmm, I'll get the tea started and pour you some juice. Maybe some chicken and dumplings? The broth will be good for him," The larger naga suggested as he started the tea just as he said, opening the fridge and pouring a glass of juice before handing it Alfred and taking out a large pot.

Alfred took the glass and gulped down the sweet nectar as fast as he could, enjoying the sugary taste. "Sure! What's dumplings?" Alfred asked, grabbing the juice and pouring some more.

"Just cooked dough. You can stuff it with vegetables or meat if you want," Matthew cut some onions and poured some broth into the pot, making sure there was enough for everyone. He was glad there was chicken already ready to be made. Francis must have been planning it for dinner.

"Matthew?" Alfred called softly, looking up at the naga cooking. "I'm sorry I got mean, I don't know why I did," Alfred apologized, slightly pouting.

"I know, but you were scared and you wanted to protect Arthur. You're really strong, you know," Matthew smiled. Alfred was so cute.

"No, I'm not... I don't want to be strong... I almost killed someone because of Arthur... two people," Alfred mumbled softly.

Matthew paused, turning to look at Alfred and slithering over to him. He hugged the smaller naga. "Do not blame yourself. You are a kind person Alfred. I don't believe you did that without a reason."

"But, I almost tried to kill you!" Alfred yelled, confused why Matthew was so relaxed.

"If you wanted to, you could have. But, you didn't. I trust you," Matthew confessed honestly. He smiled at Alfred, leaning in and kissing his cheek. "You will always be mon amour."

"What does that mean?" Alfred asked, his thin tongue flicking back and forth.

"It means that you could lie to me and I would believe you. You could hurt me and say you have a good reason and I would forgive you," Matthew chuckled softly before going back to cooking.

* * *

**Please review! Please show Perfect1Up and Kaylm Iditra some sweet...sweet love!**


	10. The Venture Home

_**IWarning: Language, Theme, Snakey sex, Bad stuff, Lots of dialog...**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing~**_

_**A/N: I am sorry that I have been gone, and I promise that I will be working more. I got the next chapter of Insanity on its way, sadly Americana is talking its sweet fucking time... Any way... This chapter was written almost 8 months ago, so please... please don't kill me D:**_

_**Beta'd by Kaylm Iditra and Rp-Parntered by Perfect1up!**_

* * *

Alfred smiled and began to play with Matthew's scales, letting his claws sink deeply between them and into a few soft pockets of skin. He didn't realize he had slipped his hand too low, but the touches were short and semi-innocent for Alfred. He enjoyed touching other tales, and Arthur would often have him touch his when they lived in the cave.

Matthew gasped, trying to focus on cooking. His face was bright red, wiggling around some as Alfred touched him lower. It was getting uncomfortably pleasurable. Still, he needed to finish the food.

"Will you please not hate me..." Alfred mumbled softly, his eyes pleading for forgiveness and acceptance from the other naga as he finished his question. "...if I can't have eggs?"

Matthew sighed as he cooked, looking at Alfred. "I can't hate you. The eggs are second to you, Alfred," he smiled, blushing slightly.

"But isn't that why you and Arthur have kept me around? That's all you guys've been talking about for days!" Alfred groaned, stuffing his faceagainst Matthew's tail and making the other naga blush a few shades darker.

"Ah, that's just the instinct to reproduce talking. I'll stop if you want," Matthew apologized quickly, taking a moment to stare hard at his cooking and away from Alfred as he started feeling a bit hot.

"But then you won't talk to me," Alfred pouted, rubbing his cheek against Matthew's rough scales. The nice feeling reminded him of warmed rocks from when he would bask in the sunlight on a hot summer day.

"I'll talk to you!" Matthew turned away from the food, focusing on Alfred once more with a determined look on his face. "I promise! And... and if I don't then you can, umm, do whatever you want to me!"

"What could I do to you?" Alfred asked, mulling over the idea with a deviously sly smirk. Alfred studied Matthew carefully, smiling at how deeply the naga blushed.

"I-I don't know, whatever you want?" Matthew was red, a pure scarlet red. He knew Alfred wasn't cruel, but he wondered just what Alfred would plan to do to him.

"Whatever I want? Really?" Alfred smirked from ear to ear, sitting up straight to try and reach Matthew's eyes. He hissed with eager excitement, liking the choices presented to him. "Very well!"

"Y-yes," Matthew said, gulping and quickly turning back to the food. He didn't like the look on Alfred's face. It made him nervous.

Alfred extended himself and rested his head on Matthew's shoulder, smiling like a madman. He turned to Matthew's ear and let his long tongue lick a steady and slow trail up the shell of Matthew's flushed red ear. Matthew shivered at the action. He was slightly scared, knowing the food would be done soon. The larger naga hoped Alfred would take pity on him. "I'll make you regret saying that," Alfred hissed before backing away, slithering away with a smirk on his lips.

"Maple..."

Alfred made his way to Arthur's bed, wanting to take care of his brother. He saw Arthur just resting there, so he took this time to cuddle with the older naga. Alfred got in the bed and nuzzled into Arthur, much like how he did when he was scared or just wanting the naga's warmth. Arthur was close to waking up, turning and cuddling with Alfred. "Mmm, what scared you this time, lad?" Arthur mumbled groggily.

"Nothing, I just missed you," Alfred said softly, burying his head into Arthur's neck.

"That's sweet of you, love," Arthur said, yawning softly before shifting a little. He rolled a little bit closer to Alfred, almost squashing the younger naga in an attempt to get closer to Alfred's comfortably warm body. "I'll be up soon."

"Wake up now, food should be ready soon," Alfred hissed, his tongue brushing against Arthur's neck in a most pleasurable way. Arthur groaned softly at the feeling before opening his eyes.

"Okay, okay, I'm up," Arthur opened his eyes, presented with a lusty and almost whorishly smiling Alfred sitting right next to him. Alfred had no idea, just continuing to hiss lowly at Arthur. The older naga gasped softly before hissing pleasurably at the sight, his tail twitching to life and wrapping around Alfred's. "Alfred..."

"I'm so sorry that I was being mean, can you please forgive me?" Alfred asked, his tongue flicking in and out of his mouth. Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's hips, smiling slightly at the other naga.

"I can't stay mad at you, lad. You know this." Arthur said softly, his emerald eyes focused on his darling Alfred.

"When the food is ready, we can eat and then go back home?" Alfred asked, his tongue still brushing against Arthur's neck. Arthur shivered, lapping back at Alfred's neck and making the boy whimper slightly. The older naga hummed happily at the idea.

"Sounds lovely, lad."

"Great! I'll go make sure to tell Mattie to pack his stuff!" Alfred said sweetly, rubbing himself against Arthur. The older naga paused, blinking several times.

"Mattie?" the older naga growled in barely-concealed anger, wanting to scream in frustration.

"Yeah, I meant all three of us," Alfred smiled and cocked his head to the side, looking at Arthur with a confused look. "We need as many other nagas as we can get! Plus, Mattie looks like he could eat Ivan!"

"Yes, right, of course..." Arthur consented as Alfred giggled with triumph, silently agreeing with the comment on Matthew eating Ivan. It was possible certainly possible, given Matthew's larger body.

"Arthur... I want to know if I'm going to have eggs or not," Alfred stated, but his expression made his words seem more like he demanded an answer from the older naga.

"Well, you seem healthy and fertile enough, but we won't know until you either have eggs or not," Arthur held Alfred, looking serious. He sighed after a moment, gently caressing Alfred's soft cheek. "I don't know myself. I'm sorry."

"Fertile?" Alfred asked, cocking his head to the side like an innocent child.

"It means you have a higher chance of having children, the more fertile you are." Arthur chuckled and kissed Alfred's cheek, smiling at the naive and adorable younger naga.

"I'm scared... what if something happens and they break like those eggs at Ivan's?" Alfred worriedly asked, nuzzling closer to Arthur for warmth and comfort to dissuade his frettings.

"Don't worry, I know how to care for naga eggs," Arthur said softly, hugging Alfred close. He nuzzled his head against the smaller naga's, affectionately holding him. They enjoyed a quiet moment together, just hugging each other and letting the time pass by.

"MATTIE! IS THE FOOD READY YET?" Alfred suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs, hungry and ready to return home. Arthur jumped and sighed as their nice mood was ruined. He heard some shuffling and the door opened, revealing Matthew carrying a large tray with three bowls on it. "Yes, mon amour, it is."

Alfred squealed and pushed away from Arthur, slithering closer to Matthew and wanting to chow down on the amazing smelling meal. "Thank you Mattie! And you're talking to me, so that means I can't play with you yet," Alfred giggled, handing one bowl to Arthur and taking one for himself. "When will you be able to pack all your stuff?"

Matthew smiled and ate some of his own food before calmly answering, "A few minutes. It's going to be sad to let this place go, but I can't wait to be with you."

"Arthur's happy too, right?" Alfred asked, licking the inside of the empty bowl clean of the broth. Alfred was so happy, soon he was going to have Arthur and Matthew with him and soon they would have eggs to take care of!

"Yes, I'm just giddy with joy," Arthur spoke somewhat sarcastically, but he secretly admitted that he enjoyed the meal. It was quite good. The older naga just slurped his soup calmly, quietly watching Matthew and Alfred.

"I'll take the bowls and then start packing. Oh, there is more in the kitchen in case you want some," Matthew smiled, taking the empty dishes before slithering off. Alfred smiled and watched his mate leave, softly making happy noises to himself. He threw himself on top of Arthur, landing so that their chests were touching and Arthur could see his smile.

"Life is going to be amazing now!" Alfred hissed happily. Arthur was slowly starting to realize that Alfred wasn't going to feel anything past brotherly feelings, admittedly rather dismayed that he wouldn't get Alfred all to himself. Maybe he should just focus on making the younger naga happy... "Yes... yes it will, lad."

"I love you so much, Artie, thank you!" Alfred cheered, hugging Arthur tightly. Arthur smiled and hugged Alfred back. Matthew finished cleaning up downstairs, deciding to leave the two alone for a bit.

Alfred hissed lowly, thinking about the babies he was going to have. He began to worry, frowning at the scenarios his brain was coming up with. What if Arthur and Matthew fought? Both were strong male nagas, and it was next to impossible to have two males of a species together with one 'female'.

"I hope they like me," Alfred mumbled, rubbing his belly and thinking about his eggs.

Arthur noticed the mood suddenly change. "What's wrong, Alfred?" The older naga asked, not liking Alfred being upset. He tried his best to comfort him,

taking Alfred back into a strong-armed hug.

"What if the eggs don't like me!" Alfred cried suddenly, stuffing his face into Arthur's chest. He was worried, what if after the eggs were born Arthur and Matthew just leave? What if the babies hate him for being a horrible parent!?

"Alfred, I'm sure they will like you," Arthur frowned, giving Alfred a comforting squeeze. The older naga started getting worried, not used to Alfred having sudden mood swings like this. "I know Matthew and myself will be here for you if you need anything."

"Arthur... do you love me? Or do you not love me because you're old?" Alfred asked, confused about the difference between 'love' and 'sex'.

"Alfred... I do love you. I know it's hard to accept since I raised you as a brother, but I do," Arthur paused before continuing reluctantly. " And I'm sure Matthew does as well. And all that matters is you being safe and happy."

"You promise?" Alfred asked, his eyes wide and teary sapphire blue.

"I promise, love," Arthur smiled, just as the door opened to reveal Matthew with a small bag being carried on his shoulder.

"You two getting along?" Mattes teased, slithering over to the cuddling pair.

"Yeah!" Alfred cheered, smiling happily now that both of the other nagas were close by.

"That's good. I'm all finished packing, so I'm good to go whenever," Matthew nodded, waiting by the foot of the bed. Arthur rolled his eyes and sat up, stretching a bit.

"Whenever Alfred wants to leave," Arthur replied, feeling better after eating and sleeping.

"Onwards!" Alfred screamed, thrusting a fist up into the air before slithering off the bed and to the door. He was ready to curl up in the warm furs of their collection and ready to sunbathe and ready to fuck Matthew... Wait, what?

"So energetic," Arthur complained half-heartedly, smiling inwardly climbing off the bed. He looked at Matthew, blinking once before pointing at the bed.

"May I take some of these pillows? They are very soft and would be good in our home."

Matthew nodded at Arthur and smiled. "Sure, go ahead. I don't mind," the larger naga chuckled when Arthur grabbed several pillows and tossed a few at Matthew to carry. The two followed after Alfred, arms full of pillows.

"We can go fishing and go hiking and go gathering firewood and go swimming and... probably end up sitting in the cave... right, Arthur?" Alfred asked, remembering how strict Arthur was now that he was trying to become pregnant. Arthur paused for a moment before sighing.

"You can go out as long as you don't wander around too much and that Matthew is nearby. He is... very strong," he admitted reluctantly, staring side-long at Matthew as the trio slithered through the house. Matthew was just happy that Arthur was actually trusting him now.

"YEAH!" Alfred cheered, hugging Matthew tightly. "We are going to have so much fun! Arthur, we have to make another bed for Mattie!" Alfred gasped suddenly, his eyes wide and enthusiastic.

Matthew blushed as Arthur just shook his head, mumbling to himself. "Just be careful. Okay, lad?" Arthur was still a little protective of Alfred. Still, it was cute watching Matthew and Alfred hug.

The three slithered out of the inn, lucky that it was dark outside and no humans were awake. The only threat they had were the werewolves, Ivan's pack.

"How far away is your home?" Matthew asked as they traveled, letting Arthur and Alfred take the lead as they entered the forest near the inn. He wondered how far away it was and how long it would take to reach his new home, eager to start his new life with the other nagas.

" I don't know! Are we heading in the right direction, Arthur?" Alfred asked, smiling ear to ear as he stared up innocently at Arthur. The oldest naga looked around and sniffed the air a little, honing in on one direction as he led the group through the densely tree-populated forest.. "Yes, it's should only take a day or two depending on how fast we go."

"Really?" Alfred asked, not really wanting to be slithering the whole way back to their warm cave, even if he missed it more than anything.

"Yes, Alfred, don't complain now," Arthur sighed, rolling his eyes at Alfred. Matthew stared down at the pillows in his arms and at his bag before somehow stuffing the soft cushions into his sack. He smiled back up at Alfred. "Uhh, I can carry you for a little bit, if you want?"

"No thanks! My scales are all wet again and I don't want to get it on you," Alfred said like it was nothing, humming a little to himself as he smiled and kept moving forward. Both of the other naga's blushed at the comment.

"Ah... I see. Well, I don't care about that too much." Arthur hid his face in the pillows, wondering if Alfred would let the older naga carry him, even if just to get closer to Alfred's slickness.

"We will have to clean out fish bones in the corner for Mattie, but until then you can sleep in our bed!" Alfred said, smiling innocently and seemingly ignoring Arthur's comment all together.

"I don't mind," Matthew mumbled with a slight blush on his face, not indicating which of Alfred's comments he didn't mind. Arthur frowned and nodded his head, though no one could really see the frown with the pillows in the way.

"It would be rude, right Arthur? Besides, our bed is so warm! And I can show you my favorite sunbathing spot!" Alfred chatted happily, picking up a few sticks for a fire as they went along. Matthew and Arthur dragged behind just a pace, both of them seemingly entranced by the young naga in front of them as Alfred swayed tantalizingly with each slither.

"I can't wait," Matthew spoke with a smile, watching Alfred move around happily. Arthur snorted, trying not to laugh.

"Okay, lad, I get it. He can share the bed with us," Arthur consented, shaking his head with a small smirk on his face. He knew he could never really argue with Alfred over anything, especially this.

"YAY!" Alfred screamed, the joyous exclamation echoing off of the numerous trees for a few minutes in the dark forest. Alfred, who completely forgot about Ivan and his wet scales, dashed forward into the forest as fast as his blue tail could let him go. He wanted to get home and cuddle with his two favorite nagas, and also the warmth would be much better than the cold night wind!

"Alfred!" Both nagas cried out in surprise as they dashed after him in fear. They didn't want to lose Alfred or get caught by any other creatures, especially Ivan and his werewolves! That would be a absolute nightmare.

Alfred pretended not to hear them, too focused on the taste of freshly caught fish and the smell of the cave. He also felt a bit weird down there, but he did not want to bother Matthew or Arthur with the dripping problem.

"Arthur, I can smell Alfred from all the way back here. It's going to attract attention," Matthew hissed, looking worried. The larger naga, although capable of fighting, tried to avoid it as best as he could.

"I know... Alfred! Stop, we need to talk!" Arthur shouted desperately, adding a quick spurt of speed to try and catch the brash younger naga. He couldn't let Alfred just rush off into danger like this!

Alfred kept slithering as fast as he could until he fell face first into a deep hunter's hole, landing with a loud thump. The impact left him winded, forcing him to stay down for a moment before slowly sitting upright in the deep pit. "Fuck...!"

Matthew and Arthur gasped when they caught up to Alfred, finding the hole he was in. "Alfred! Don't worry, we'll get you out!" Matthew rambled quickly, desperately leaning over the edge and drooping his tail into the hole, hoping it was long enough for Alfred to reach. Alfred grabbed onto thick appendage, holding onto it as tightly as he could manage. While Matthew heaved Alfred up, a few stray roots were able to stick themselves into Alfred's soft patch of scales, making the young naga moan and groan loudly.

Matthew gasped at the sound, growing uncomfortable at the sounds Alfred made. The larger naga finally managed to pull Alfred up and immediately hugged him close. "Alfred, you should have told us you were so aroused!" Arthur spoke up sternly, crossing his arms but inwardly sighing with relief that Alfred was alright.

Alfred did not know what to say, his mind in a hundred different places and his body so hot and hormonal that it was driving the young naga crazy. Alfred tried to hiss, but only managed to make a weak moaning sound.

"He's really bad, Arthur. We need to help him..." Matthew looked up at Arthur, looking worried. The older naga leaned over and placed a hand on Alfred's head, frowning at the feverish blaze of Alfred's forehead.

"Yes... lad, would you like the both of us to take care of you?" Arthur looked at Matthew, seeing him responding faster to Alfred's arousal than he was.

"J-just m-make it stoooooop," Alfred moaned out, moving his tail against the ground in a wanton effort for some relieving friction.

"Okay, okay, just stay calm," Matthew tried to soothe Alfred, pressing himself up against Alfred. Arthur watched for a moment, moving behind the smaller naga and kissing his neck.

"Matthew, I'll help, but... you're his mate and... and I won't get in-between that," Arthur mumbled, gently rubbing Alfred's shoulders and arms as he helped cradle the hot naga. Alfred released a pleasurable moan, still feeling the dirt and a few twigs rubbing in between his wet scales. Alfred tried to beg, but it only came out as a loud and frightening hiss. Matthew make several soft hissing noises, trying to comfort Alfred. He moved his hands down, gently removing the twigs and dirt. The larger naga moaned softly when he felt just how wet Alfred was getting.

"Hurry along, Matthew. It's practically hurting him," Arthur warned quietly, rubbing his tail against Alfred's as Matthew nodded his head and kissed Alfred, trying to line himself up with the smaller naga. Alfred, who was lost in the mix of pain and lust, moaned loudly and ended up almost biting Matthew's face with his venom-filled fangs when he tried to kiss him. "M-Mattie~!" Alfred was able to moan, shamelessly bucking his hips up to his mate.

Matthew wasn't phased by the attempt at booting him. He whined and rubbed Alfred's sides with his hands as his hips started rolling into Alfred's. The larger naga couldn't speak anymore, too focused on pleasuring Alfred. He moaned and hissed at the feeling of heat starting to course through him, instantly recognizing the need to fill Alfred up.

"Easy, love, let Matthew help you," Arthur spoke softly, grunting as he rubbed against Alfred's back. He moved his hands to the smaller naga's chest, playing with Alfred's nipples as the younger naga whimpered and squirmed in his grip. Alfred began to sound more human-like, moaning loudly for Matthew to go in harder and mumbling to Arthur about childish things. Alfred began to move his hips and rock against Matthew's body, yearning for more physical attention.

Matthew held onto Alfred's hips, driving a little lower and rubbing those soft scales. The larger naga kissed Alfred, pulling back and licking Alfred's lips before kissing him again. Arthur hummed, responding to Alfred. The older naga grunted loudly when he felt Matthew do strange motions with his hips, shoving into Alfred and pushing him back against Arthur. The noises Alfred made where bringing Arthur close to his own release along with the feeling of Alfred's scales against him.

Alfred let out a ear peircing screech as Matthew pushed in deeper, one that was most likely heard from miles away. Alfred began to move his body again, grinding his scales painfully slow against Arthur. Matthew cried out loudly, mouth open as he panted heavily. He frantically met Alfred's hips with his own, voice growing uncharacteristically loud. Arthur groaned, chuckling softly at the two as his hands continued teasing Alfred's chest and his tongue lapped at Alfred's neck.

Alfred began to repeatly moan Matthew's name, wanting to feel more of the fantastic pleasure. Alfred latched on to Matthew, grinding his body even more to make sure he was getting more touches. Alfred unwrapped his tail from Arthur's and wrapped it around Matthew's, squeezing the end of it as tightly as he could. Arthur sighed in aggravation, glaring at Matthew but not speaking out against the action. He just continued kissing Alfred's neck, touching himself and trying to meet their pace. If only Matthew wasn't so much larger than him, maybe instead being more naive and foolish so he could exploit him.

Matthew hissed out Alfred's name, clinging to the smaller naga. The larger naga was close and it showed in his frantic thrusting. "A-Alfred!"

Alfred's eyes shot open as he screamed again, releasing while Matthew still kept going. Alfred did not seem to feel Arthur's touches, he was far too focused on Matthew's pounding thrusts to even acknowledge the hot body behind him. Matthew cried out as Alfred came, following shortly after as the two entered the orgasmic bliss of climax. The larger slowed his thrusts, milking his release as he held Alfred close. Arthur watched, not finding any satisfaction in his release. The older naga frowned. He needed to do something about this situation.

* * *

**Gratz! You survived this chapter! Please review and show Kaylm and Perfect love, and maybe things might get back to rolling more! **

**I would also like people to throw in some help for Americana, which needs people to help the writer think fo what to do next.**

**Love you all, and again I am HORRIBLY sorry. (Family stuff got really really bad, and I ended up loosing someone)**

**With Love and Shamrocks,**

**Kats!**


End file.
